


Кладоискательство весёлое и опасное

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Bones (TV), Frozen (2013), Original Works
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Базилио ищет клады. Всегда ли это безопасно?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кладоискательство весёлое и опасное

1.  
В кустах, в дальнем конце парка, кто-то копошился по вечерам. А из кустов виднелся кошачий хвост. И стук лопаты в тишине, как будто кто-то что-то из земли выкапывал. Посмотреть не мешало бы, только лишь бы лопатой не получить от «кладоискателя». И чего он в парке искать собрался? Рыбий хвостик?  
Янка засмеялась и тихонько пошла проследить.  
– Ты куда, солнышко? – тут же спросила Эльза.  
– Посмотрю, чего Базилио откапывать собрался! Пойдём, если есть желание, – кивнула она сестрёнке.  
– Пойдём, Яночка. Только тихонько. Смешной какой кот, не собака же!  
«Вот-вот! Только тихонько сейчас. Главное не спугнуть».  
– Базилио! – гаркнула королева, отчего котяра мяргнул от испуга и совершил воистину волшебный кульбит в воздухе, с его-то комплекцией.  
– В мяк сходите!.. Ой, Яна? И Эльза? А я что, я ничего…  
– Скажи-ка лучше, чего это ты тут откапываешь? Не знаешь разве – то, что найдено на территории королевского парка, является собственностью короны? – Янка напустила на себя серьёзный вид. Хотя внутренне пересмеивалась с Эльзой.  
– Да я отдал бы, короне-то! Но мне бы полагалась… десятая часть, или четвёртая, не помню уже…  
– Ладно, получишь. Отойди-ка!  
Базилио уже откопал сундучок, осталось его вытянуть, что королева и сделала с помощью магии. И замок тоже сбила.  
То, что нашлось в сундучке, поразило воображение. Что-то сверкающее и явно непростое.  
Старинные золотые монеты сверкали при свете уличных фонарей.  
– Так, золото в переплавку – деньги пойдут на увеличение пособий матерям-одиночкам, – решила королева.  
– А мне на корову? – заныл котяра.  
Девчонки переглянулись и засмеялись. Янка даже чуть в яму не полетела, оступившись в темноте.  
– Осторожнее! – Эльза подхватила сестрёнку.  
– Ой! Спасибо, родная! – Янка держалась ближе к сестрёнке. – Базилио, тебе зачем корова? Ты сам её доить будешь?  
– Сам, конечно! Обожаю доить коров!  
– Ну-ну! – хмыкнула её величество. Она магией доставила сундук во дворец.  
Кот вперевалочку поплёлся следом.  
Не хватало наткнуться на маман: она ещё начнёт расспросы. Хотя, почему бы и не рассказать?  
Впрочем, рассказывать придётся уже утром. Сейчас маман спала.

– Так, что у вас вчера было? – был первый вопрос.  
– Базилио клад нашёл, а я… реквизировала, – смутилась Янка.  
– Не стыдно?  
– Немного, – ответила авторша и покраснела.  
– Впрочем, по закону-то так правильно…  
– Ему десятая часть положена! – отрезала Янка. – И… я подарю ему корову!  
– Корову выигрывать надо, – захохотала Маргит. – Впрочем, ладно, ты не в курсе этого крылатого выражения…  
– Ты о чём? – авторша удивлённо поглядела на маму.  
– Это когда какие-нибудь большие фэндомные конкурсы проводятся, часть народа говорит: да ну, а вот такие-то и такие-то пришли не пофаниться, а корову выиграть! В смысле, первое место, как будто это что-то значит!  
– Понятно, – Янка развеселилась.  
Вскоре пришла и принцесса: раньше королева побоялась будить сладко спавшую сестрёнку.  
Все вместе ещё посмеялись.  
– А… зачем ему корова?  
– А я знаю? Он мне не докладывал! – пробубнила Янка, допивая чай. – Да, кстати! – и рассказала о годовщине у сестрёнки.  
– Про годовщину спасибо, что напомнила, отметим с размахом. А Базилио… наверно, парное молочко любит.  
– Котятам, скорее, обеспечить хочет. Как вам с доктором новое развлечение, мам? – игриво подмигнула Янка матери.  
– Классно! Столько всего уже перепробовали!  
– Мы с Эльзочкой на днях обсуждали, что Анне тоже, может, понравится, – авторша вопросительно взглянула на сестру.  
– Должно! – маман улыбнулась. – Анночка с Кристоффом, конечно, не такие мастера перевоплощения, как мой Дэни, бывший ассасин, и как я, повидавшая всякое, но польза и удовольствие точно будут!  
– Надеемся, – смущённо улыбнулась принцесса.  
«Я, наверно, переборщила малость, золотце», – передала Янка.  
«Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть».  
«Ты говори мне, если что».  
«Постараюсь. Но видно, что маму всё устраивает, наше поведение в том числе».  
«Да уж. И, похоже, сама мама в восторге от нового развлечения. Надо потихоньку готовить торжество, сестрёнка скоро придёт, золотце».  
«Точно, милая. Ты составь сначала план, ты это так хорошо умеешь!»  
«Обязательно, родная».  
«А я помогу, чем смогу. Или хотя бы рядом побуду».  
«Спасибо, золотце. Давай фирменный тортик, но в розовых тонах? Выгоним поваров!»  
«О, отличная мысль!»  
«Тогда начнём с утра или как ты будешь в силах».  
«Можем уже и после обеда».  
«Отлично! А план у меня почти готов».  
«Вообще замечательно, сестрёнка!»  
Янка поделилась планом с мамой и сестрёнкой. И сразу предупредила:  
– Молодожёны знать ничего не должны!  
– Ясное дело! – мама подмигнула.  
– Тогда за дело! Интересно, какое платье Анне подойдёт?  
– Почему бы и не тёмно-синее с красными цветами?  
– Подготовим!  
– Отлично!  
– А Кристофф в своём мундире всегда выигрышно смотрится! Им же кольца не надо? Или как?  
– Особенные – не надо. Но, может, гравировку на венчальных?  
– За день могут сделать! – заверила Яна. – Если что, намагичу. У ребят всё равно послезавтра, сегодня только придут.  
Пока всё складывалось замечательно. Встретили близких тепло. Уже успели ужасно и взаимно соскучиться. Но о планах не распространялись, хотя настроения витали в воздухе. Все предвкушали. И авторы сюрприза, и те, кому он предназначался.  
Племяшка даже попыталась угадать и расспросить.  
– Пока ещё рано, Ингрид! – улыбнулась Янка.  
Малышка с трудом сдержалась.  
И виновники торжества ничего раньше времени не узнали. Кольца с гравировкой принесли от ювелира прямо королеве. А платье десяток портных умудрились сшить за день. И именно такое, какое требовалось. Янка щедро наградила исполнителей.  
Они сотворили настоящее волшебство без магии, шедевры ремесла и рукоделия.  
Да и праздничный торт был сделан сестрёнками за полночи. Садовник подготовил много роз для украшения зала. Всё было готово к торжеству. 

2.  
Проснувшись, первым делом Анна узрела шикарное платье на манекене.  
– Какая красота! Ой, с праздником, любимый!  
– И тебя особенно! – они поцеловались. – Что ещё нам приготовили, интересно?  
– Увидим, как выйдем из спальни, – Анна подмигнула. – Поможешь мне это надеть?  
– Конечно!  
Послышался стук в дверь. И как раз вовремя. Эльза сама зашла за сестрёнкой, чтобы проводить в Большой зал. Сама принцесса была одета почти в тон празднику.  
– Готовы?  
– Конечно!  
– Анна, отлично выглядите оба! Ну, пойдём!  
Весь дворец был украшен розами, даже на полу были лепестки. Перед принцессой и виновниками торжества открылись массивные двери, белые с золотыми узорами. А за ними – красная дорожка, тоже усыпанная цветами. И приглашённые в роскошных нарядах и украшениях. И куда же без придворных-то, этих любителей на халяву поторчать на приёмах?  
Анна с Кристоффом крутили головами, как дети или приезжие из далёкой деревни. А ведь не первый день во дворцах-то… Но уж до того великолепно тут было!  
Сама королева выглядела блестяще в новом платье и с короной, да и маленькая принцесса тоже красовалась в нарядном платьице рядом с бабушкой. А по другую руку – Лазарус в расшитом мундире. К королеве-то и подошли виновники торжества.  
Янка расцеловалась с обоими.  
Эльза присоединилась к Яне. Та же чистым голосом прочитала речь. Впрочем, как обычно импровизировала. И протянула Анне подушечку с кольцами.  
– А когда ты… ой, ничего себе!.. как ты их у нас забрала? Мы и не заметили!  
– Ну, пусть это будет сюрпризом? – Янка хитро улыбнулась. – Теперь поцелуй супругу, зятёк!  
– С наслаждением… ммм…  
А Маргит крикнула:  
– Горько!  
«Мама?»  
«Ну так всё как десять лет назад!»  
«Угу, только Кристофф на меня заглядывался, потому что его Румпель обработал».  
«Это уже не в счёт, забудь…»  
После торжественной части начался бал. По зале кружились красивые пары.  
«Разумеется. Вон как наши красиво идут!»  
«Изумительная пара!»  
«Да!..» – это уже Эльза.  
«У нас получилось, родная!» – передала Янка Эльзе и поцеловала сестрёнку от переизбытка чувств. А та её от души обняла.  
Королевская чета просто блистала на фоне общего праздника.  
– Теперь не скажешь, что он ледорубом был, – заметила про Кристоффа Янка, обнимая принцессу.  
– Да главное, что человек хороший, – заметила та.  
– Вот именно! Хансик в подмётки не годится нынешнему королю.  
– Он и вообще никуда не годится, Яночка!  
– Вот-вот! Принц с холодным сердцем! Давай не будем вспоминать плохое. Скоро ужин! Надеюсь, тортик понравится.  
– Я уверена, что да!  
– Это же наш с тобой шедевр! – Янка подмигнула любимой сестрёнке.  
– Сделанный с огромной любовью!  
– Конечно!  
Торт, в розовом исполнении, возвышался в столовой зале, куда прошли сперва королевская семья с виновниками торжества, а потом и остальные подтянулись.  
Маргит, на правах королевы-матери, магией поделила торт на всех.  
– Это… у меня нет слов! – Анна от счастья лишилась дара речи.  
Кристофф тоже. Правда, потому что уже жевал жаднее собственной дочки.  
– Это вы ещё подарков не видели! – закинула удочку её величество.  
– Предлагаю дарить во время каждого тоста! – заметила Маргит.  
– Обязательно! – Янка подмигнула близким.  
Анне преподнесли золотой гарнитур с рубинами: кольца, серьги и кулон. Кристоффу же королева поднесла парадную шпагу в роскошных ножнах. Супруги просто не могли налюбоваться подарками. Хитрая Янкина улыбочка скрывала какой-то особый сюрприз для обоих. Они это заметили и ждали.  
Приобняв обоих, Янка поведала им суть сюрприза.  
– Когда будете готовы, дайте знать, – завершила королева свой короткий инструктаж.  
Они только немножко отдохнули после того, как едва не объелись тортиком, и собрались в волшебный путь.  
Янка отвела их в голокомнату:  
– Какой антураж хотите? Вы можете там делать всё, что хотите! Имеется в виду, что… ну, сами понимаете, – и подмигнула.  
– Хотим твой мир, Яночка! Современный тебе.  
– Отлично! – Янка потыкала на панели и открылась дверь. А за ней – привычный королеве пейзаж, из Сониных наработок. – Прошу! – и поведала основной сюжет игры. – Можете надевать на себя облик персонажа, как сарафанчик, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Она настроила ребятам характеры и обстановку. И оставила их развлекаться и наслаждаться.  
– Ну-с, подведём итоги? – потирая руки, спросила Янка.  
– Окончательные итоги будут, когда Анна с мужем оттуда выйдут, – заметила Маргит, – а так всё на высоте!  
– А я могу поиграть? – спросила маленькая принцесса.  
– Конечно! Только там нельзя пользоваться магией.  
– А почему-у? Так что, нечестно?  
– Просто неполадки возникнут, Ингрид, – начала объяснять Янка. – Я попробовала, и…  
– А-а. Ну ладно.  
– Пошли прогуляемся? Все вместе.  
– Кроме тех, кто играет? Хорошо!  
– Ну да! 

Гуляли долго, пока Ингрид не захотела спать. Маргит отвела девочку в её комнату и убаюкала, а Янка с сестрой поднялись к себе.  
– Думаю, им понравилось, родная, – и приобняла.  
– Я ловила эмоции – более чем понравилось, солнышко, ты всё изумительно устроила!  
– С твоей помощью, золотце!  
– Да я всего лишь рядом постояла…  
– Ну, тортик-то мы вместе делали! – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Это да, Яночка, – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Посмотрим, какие завтра впечатления будут у Анночки, – Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Обязательно, уж настроением-то она точно поделится!  
– Это уж точно! Устала ведь, да ещё полночи не спала накануне, – Янка прошептала на ухо сестрёнке.  
– Мне было в радость. Да и теперь мы можем отлично отдохнуть, сестрёнка!  
– Давай я устрою мою любимую королеву? – Янка пригладила волосы сестрёнке и поцеловала.  
– Буду счастлива, только это ты моя любимая королева!  
– Ты для меня тоже, родная! Моя любимая снежная королева!  
Янка устроила Эльзу и укрыла одеялом. И долго сидела рядом, держа за руку и шепча нежности на ушко. Пока Эльза не уснула с улыбкой на лице.  
Янка тихонько поцеловала её и ушла на свою кровать, где сразу уснула.

3.  
С утра было такое состояние, будто медведь по всему организму прогулялся. Но желание узнать, как провели вместе время сестрёнка с мужем, перевешивало простуду.  
Эльза, впрочем, никуда сестрёнку без порции лечебного чая, магии и нежности не выпустила.  
– Только вот вопрос – они там всю ночь просидели? – улыбнулась Янка с кружкой чая. – Или всё-таки сделали перерыв на сон? Хотя какой уж там сон, – она покраснела.  
– Если не спали там – то сейчас отсыпаются, – мягко улыбнулась Эльза. – А ты где ж простудилась, родная?  
– Просквозило где-то, солнышко, или я переборщила, изображая кондиционер, – и поцеловала сестрёнку. – Жарковато показалось, ну я и…  
– Беда какая, давай лечиться!  
\- Давай!  
Янка легла обратно и взяла руку сестрёнки в свою. На очереди была ещё Ингрид, которой Янка рассказала про детский квест. Вернее, подходящий в том числе и для детей. Ну, да там и мама справится. А пока Эльза сидела рядом, окутывая Янку магией, посылая свою любовь и нежность.  
– О, мой Бог! – Янка вдруг вспомнила про желание Базилио купить корову.  
– Правильно, смех одно из лучших лекарств! – Эльза поймала мысли сестрёнки и тоже развеселилась.  
– Родная моя, я просто не представляю, как он корову доить собрался без риска получить копытом! – и сильно закашлялась, пытаясь засмеяться.  
– Да кто его знает. Этот и на курсы запишется, или вспомнит, что котёнком в деревне видел.  
– С такими, как у него, когтями? – засомневалась Янка, вспомнив до кучи свою расцарапанную физиономию.  
– Ой, точно! А если втянет?  
– Надеюсь. В противном случае с Сарой поговорю – она ветеринар, коготки подпилит.  
– Да он же не собака, разберётся!  
– Тогда ладно! Да и выплатить ему надо часть, которая полагается за клад, – с сестрёнкиной магией улучшение наступало быстрее.  
– Вот поправишься – всё сделаем, Яночка!  
Встала на ноги Янка только на следующее утро.  
– Спасибо тебе! – и обняла принцессу.  
– Я счастлива, Яночка!  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя! И всех!»  
А за это время все наигрались чуть ли не до пресыщения.  
– Ну-с, рассказывайте свои впечатления, – оглядела авторша близких.  
Сначала всех заслонила Ингрид, захлёбываясь от восторга.  
Семья слушала с улыбкой.  
«Прекрасно, когда ребёнок счастлив!»  
«Ещё бы!»  
Никто не перебивал, а сама Янка (да и не только она) слушала с интересом. Похоже, Дарья исправила в игре многое. Ингрид со всеми загадками справлялась чуть ли не с первого раза.  
– Молодец, племяшка! – Янка потрепала девочке чёлку. – А как родители? – и хитренько так поглядела на Анну.  
Та, чуть-чуть порозовев, подмигнула:  
– Отлично!  
– Завоёвывал её заново, – засмеялся Кристофф, – получал за глупости…  
– Так и было задумано, – улыбнулась Янка. – Если будет хреново, приходите, развлекайтесь! Ты про кольца спрашивала?  
– А если хреново не будет – можно приходить всё равно? Спрашивала, да, ты решила открыть секрет?  
– Всё равно приходите – мы же семья, мы всегда рады вам всем! Ну да, смотри! Возьми что-нибудь в руку.  
Когда сестрёнка выполнила просьбу, Янка сделала незаметный жест – и вот уже мандаринка была в руке королевы.  
– Ого! Но ведь гравировали долго? И не магией?  
– Ну да, – улыбнулась авторша. – Лучший ювелир работал. И ещё смотрите – недавно попробовала, – Янка сотворила сперва снежок, подержала его в руках и выпустила уже белого голубя.  
– А мы и не заметили отсутствия колец… Красота!  
– «Всё по-честному, без обмана, у волшебника Сулеймана», – тихонько пропела королева.  
Цитату никто, кроме Маргит, не словил, но все заулыбались.  
– Так что вот, дорогие!  
Тут их прервали сообщением, что её величество хочет видеть кот.  
– Что ему надо? – спросил кто-то.  
– Корову хочет, – объяснила авторша.  
Все ещё смеялись, когда Базилио вальяжно вошёл.  
Янка оглядела котяру с головы до хвоста и спросила:  
– Ты каким образом корову доить собрался? – и почесала за ухом. – У тебя же когти!  
– А я когти втяну! И перчатки надену! Всё продумано! Пронумеровано, прошнуровано и печатью скреплено!  
– Ладно, уговорил! Только на базар надо, – и покосилась на близких.  
– Можно я с вами? – вызвался Кристофф. – Корова не олень, но…  
Янка взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Я тоже хочу, – улыбнулась та.  
– И я, конечно, – отмерла и Анна.  
– Пошли!  
Так и двинули большой компанией.  
– Вперёд! Сегодня как раз фермерская ярмарка начинается! – улыбнулась королева. –  
Слово за слово, отправилась вся семья. Если ярмарку откроет королева, то и дела пойдут лучше, а она заодно узнает о нуждах фермеров.  
…Шум, гам, весело, куча новых впечатлений…  
Краем глаза Янка заметила Васькин взгляд, устремлённый на большую пятнистую бурёнку, меланхолично жующую траву. Базилио глядел как загипнотизированный.  
Анна тоже заметила и засмеялась:  
– А милая вроде коровка…  
– Выбрал, что ли? – покосилась авторша на котяру.  
– Ага, – тот мечтательно замурчал.  
– И вполне молочная, – Янка зачем-то задрала ей хвост, за что и получила больно копытом по коленке.  
Эльза ахнула, кинулась к сестрёнке. Анна тоже, ворча, что не угадала с характером этого создания.  
– Да всё нормально, девчонки, – пыталась успокоить сестрёнок Янка, держась за больное место. – Я могу ходить..  
– Дай я хотя бы боль сниму! – суетилась Эльза.  
– Хорошо, родная, – Янка присела на скамеечку. – Мне не надо было коровке хвост крутить. И чего я там ожидала увидеть? Одуванчики?  
– Молочность оценить? – с сомнением спросил Кристофф. – Извини, просто такое могло бы и со мной стрястись…  
– А молока котятам на год хватит, обопьются, – кивнула Янка. – Считай, я тебе ногу спасла, – и рассмеялась. – На мне-то всё заживает быстро.  
– Спасибо, – мяукнул кот и даже не повыделывался никак.  
– И тебе спасибо, солнышко! – Янка поцеловала принцессу: боль ушла совсем. – Пошли дальше, может сговорчивые есть.  
– Рада была помочь моей Яночке! И попробую коровьи эмоции почитать…  
Ингрид таращилась на всех животных на ярмарке и остановилась, удивлённо глядя куда-то в сторону.  
– Люблю тебя! А что это там племяшка узрела? – взгляд упал на клетку с кроликами. – О, майн готт! – и закрыла девочке глаза рукой.  
– Я ей потом объясню, – засмеялась Маргит. – Она-то даже и не поняла, что там что-то плохое.  
Янка же тихо угорала, отвернувшись в сторону.  
– Я им сейчас втык сделаю! – и прошла к фермеру с кроликами. О чём она там с ним говорила, никто не услыхал, но тот всё же закрыл клетку большой тряпкой. Вернулась королева, всё ещё угорая и смеясь в кулак.  
Эльза глянула настроение и уточнять ничего не стала. А вот Кристофф с Анной, честно сказать, считали, что и нет тут ничего такого, естественно всё…  
– Простите, – успокоилась наконец её величество. – Пошли дальше, – и приобняла принцессу, послав ей волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же, на всякий случай поддерживая Янку.  
После долгих поисков корова для Базилио всё же нашлась и подходила по всем параметрам. Янка заплатила за бурёнку больше положенного, из личных сбережений. За какие такие котовые заслуги?.. А может, королева решила поддержать фермера материально? Так подумала Эльза и угадала – в следующую минуту сестрёнка послала свои настроения. Видно было, что фермер продавал единственную корову и отчаянно нуждался в деньгах.  
«Ты молодец, Яночка, ангел просто!»  
«У него в семье что-то случилось, и ему нужны деньги, золотко. Я узнаю про него подробно и помогу, чем смогу».  
«Хорошо, и я помогу!»  
Котяра поблагодарил и ушёл с коровой, ведя её за толстую верёвку, привязанную к рогам. Фермер же беззвучно молился за её величество – на те деньги, что дала ему Янка, можно было прожить полгода.

Перед сном сестрёнки уединились у себя.  
– Отличный был день, – тихо сказала Эльза. – Хотя нет, моей Яночке досталось… – и поцеловала.  
– Да, солнышко, день отличный. Ну, я не очень умею коров выбирать, хорошо Кристофф потом помог. Нога заживёт, милая, – и поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– А я приложу все усилия, чтобы это произошло быстрее.  
– Спасибо тебе, родная!  
Они посидели, обнявшись, и пошептались. И про того фермера Янка свои ощущения рассказала подробнее. И с радостью покорилась сестриному желанию устроить её, Янку, ко сну.  
Эльза сидела с сестрёнкой, пока та не уснула. Потом и сама легла.

4.  
Янка привычно колотила по груше, на которой был изображён Хансик. Королева не сразу ощутила чьё-то присутствие, увлечённая тренировкой. Тем более Эльза мешать не собиралась. Просто посидеть как можно ближе. Да и племяшка присоединилась. Следили вместе, тихо. Любуясь, чуть тревожась и понимая, что сами так не смогут, не их путь. Хотя… кто знает, какой путь, какую школу магии выберет Ингрид…  
Янка же вкладывала всю злость в удары, колотя по физиономии мерзкого принца. И не только кулаками.  
– Кто это? – прошептала Ингрид.  
– Это один плохой человек, – пояснила Эльза. – Он хотел жениться на твоей маме и прибрать весь Эренделл к рукам.  
Янка слышала их разговор и добавила:  
– Он ещё Эльзочку чуть не убил, да твоя мама защитила её…  
– Вот гад! – выпалила Ингрид. – А что с ним теперь?  
– Его выгнали на его острова и запретили появляться в Эренделле, – заявила Янка.  
– А что ж голову не отрубили?  
– К сожалению, я вообще не убивала своих врагов, – повинилась королева. – У него братья есть, пусть с ним разбираются. Хотя в последний раз Эльза их всех… заморозила… когда…  
– А это разве были не другие «они»?..  
– Когда меня похитили? Те самые. Давайте плохое не вспоминать? Самое главное – вы все теперь в безопасности!  
– Конечно! Потому что у меня самые смелые на свете родители! И тётушки! – девочка запрыгала, пытаясь повиснуть на шее у обеих.  
Эльза с Янкой обняли племянницу от души. После отдыха с близкими Янка ещё помутузила грушу – и тут случился конфуз: во время сильного удара рука пробила грушу, и песок высыпался на пол.  
– Вот блин! И кого я теперь мутузить буду?  
– Не расстраивайся, Яночка, я магией починю!  
– А я посмотрю, как тётя Эльза это делает, и, может, потом смогу сама.  
– Ладно, дорогие!  
Эльза начала магичить. Плести довольно кропотливое заклинание. Янка с малышкой не мешали, просто с интересом следили. Старшая сестра ещё и с огромной любовью.  
Ингрид наконец не выдержала:  
– Я тоже буду так уметь?  
– Научим, не беспокойся! – заверила Янка.  
– Спасибо!  
– И ещё я тебе кое-что передам, как передала и Эльзочке, – Янка взяла племянницу за руку и передала частичку эмпатии.  
– Как тепло… А что это, тётя Яна?  
– Ты тоже теперь сможешь чувствовать людей и магов, их настроение, – пояснила Янка. – И… ты тоже бессмертна.  
– Круто! – хотя Ингрид была ещё слишком мала, чтобы оценить… Но, с другой стороны, кто так, как дети, мечтает, чтобы смерти не было? Хотя бы для себя и близких…  
– И родители твои тоже бессмертны, как и мы с Эльзой! Так что не расстанемся никогда! – Янка подмигнула девочке. Тут освободилась и сестрёнка.  
– Готово, Яночка!  
– Ура! – это у Ингрид относилось ко всему и сразу.  
Янка лишь обняла любимую сестрёнку.  
– Прости, я не привела себя в порядок, солнышко, – повинилась авторша.  
– А ты и так лучше всех!  
– Это вы все делаете меня лучше, я не идеальна, дорогие! – заскромничала королева и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Мы все взаимно, – Эльза поцеловала её в ответ.  
– Так, девчонки, я приведу себя в порядок и присоединюсь к вам! – пообещала королева и скрылась в дверях душевой.  
Ждать её пришлось недолго.  
– Ну-с, – Янка присоединилась к родным свежая и бодрая, – пошли прогуляемся?  
– Конечно! – запрыгала Ингрид.  
– С удовольствием, Яночка!  
Родители Ингрид снова решили поиграться. Настроила для них всё Маргит.  
– Вы куда? – попалась она навстречу нашим героиням.  
– Просто гуляем, бабушка!  
– Давайте-ка и я с вами.  
В парке на них налетел взволнованный Базилио. Вернее, на Янку налетел: она шла с краю.  
А спросила первой королева-мать:  
– Ты что, котище?  
– Мурку украли! – возопил тот.  
– Кого? – авторша даже забыла про ушибленную лодыжку.  
– Коровушку мою, кормилицу! – кот взвыл, будто веник увидел.  
А вот Эльза про сестрёнкину боль не забыла и сразу начала лечить.  
Янка только странно посматривала на котяру: назвать корову кошачьим именем?  
– Ты рядом с ней никого сомнительного или подозрительного не видел? – в королеве проснулся сыщик.  
«Спасибо, золотце!» – это она передала Эльзе. Нога полностью поправилась.  
– Не-ет… Только пахло противно. Болотом, лягушками…  
– Найдём! – заверила Маргит. Она поняла, про кого речь шла.  
«Неужто Ромбик?» – громко подумала Эльза.  
«А кому же ещё, милая? Он не разучился ещё пакостить. Хотя, скорее, это могла быть и шутка. Для чистоты эксперимента котяре об этом лучше не говорить. Мама? Слышишь?»  
«Слышу-слышу. Надо поискать через зеркало, только без посторонних».  
«Давай по-другому? Для Базилио поиграем в сыщика!»  
«Можно и так. Он, кстати, толком не запомнил историю с Ромбиком…»  
«А он и не знал ведь. У него свои заботы».  
– Так, пошли к вам, Базилио! Надо все улики найти! – решительно заявила королева и откуда-то вытащила лупу.

5.  
Кот принюхивался и яростно шевелил усами. В способностях её величества он был уверен, но и сам хотел добиться хоть чего-то.  
– Слышь, Базилио, у тебя в друзьях собаки были? – хмыкнула Янка, ползая по траве с лупой и принюхиваясь. Тиной и вправду пахло. Но лучше всего запах учует собака. И лучше – полицейская.  
– Нет! Я лучше собаки!  
– Офигеть! – вырвалось у королевы совершенно не королевское выражение. – Хотя у собак чувствительность гораздо тоньше и сильнее. Давай сюда овчарку!  
– Тогда я пошёл домой! – котище, казалось, стал вдвое больше, превратившись в шипящий мохнатый шар.  
– Извини, если сейчас не найдём, ночью пригодишься – видишь-то ты ночью лучше всякой собаки! – крикнула вдогонку Янка. И стушевалась.  
Кот, фыркая, ускакал домой.  
– Ладно, придётся изображать самой, – промолвила Янка и… обернулась. Перекинулась. Теперь перед компанией стояла овчарка.  
У королевы-матери аж челюсть упала, остальные тоже обалдели.  
– Как… ты это сделала? – спросила Эльза.  
Янка в облике собаки лишь вопросительно посмотрела на принцессу – говорить-то не могла. Только принюхалась и понеслась к болоту.  
– Подождём, дочка, пока она снова человеком станет, – успокоила Эльзу королева-мать. Все бросились следом.  
– А мысли? – ещё успела выдохнуть Эльза.  
– Это невозможно, пока она перевёртыш. Надо же, – с некоторой гордостью хмыкнула Маргит.  
– Сама в изумлении, мама…  
Когда компания добралась до места, они увидели Янку снова в человеческом облике. Та кивнула в сторону Мурки и… телёнка. Крохотного, едва на ножках стоящего.  
Янка чувствовала, что у близких к ней будет масса вопросов. Да и Рине бы рассказать о своём новом свойстве.  
– Был котяра счастливее с коровой, теперь вдвойне счастливым будет, – заметила королева, улыбаясь. И послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же, осторожно гладя телёнка.  
– Ромбик! – крикнула королева. Из болотной жижи вылезла мохнатая голова. Напуганная Ингрид спряталась за Янкой. – Чего хулиганим?  
– Молочка хотел! – заныл маленький кикимор. – Нам же по штату положено!  
– Так попросил бы, зачем же всю корову тягать? – немного строго высказала её величество.  
– Она сама пошла. Хотела без лишних глаз отелиться. Я помогал.  
– Ладно, возвращаем сокровище котяре, а то он меня чур не расцарапал. Тут такой запах, причём очень сильный! Или нюх у меня… усилился…  
Мама предположила, что это побочный эффект.  
– Зато полезный – сразу учую, что на обед готовят, – прыснула Янка.  
Котяра успокоился и смотрел на пополнение во все глаза. Даже полез вылизывать телёночка.  
– Спасибо! – взвыл он, довольный до ушей. – Раньше у меня одна корова была, теперь целых две будут!  
«Ну вот и справились немного», – вздохнула Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Ты молодец, сестричка, как и всегда!» – Эльза положила голову ей на плечо.  
«Возвращаемся домой, родная» , – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Пошли домой! – улыбнулась её величество. – Расскажу всё там.  
Ромбик увязался с королевским семейством.  
К тому времени и Анна с мужем наигрались и просто ждали гуляющих. И воззрились на кикимора, плетущегося позади близких. Ингрид бросилась к родителям со всех ног.  
– Мам, пап, тут такое было!!!  
Янка же вызвала подругу – чтобы отправить Ромбика пока с ней, а пока рассказать ей кое о чём.  
– Это… кто? – спросила Анна, кивнув на существо.  
– Где? А, это кикимор болотный! – совершенно спокойно ответила королева.  
– Забавный… не страшный.  
– Это из-за его появления я чуть лепёшкой не стала, – пояснила авторша.  
А вот тут Анна ахнула. Эльза подтвердила. Ей до сих пор было тяжело вспоминать, так что рассказывала сама Янка.  
– Всё закончилось отлично просто, я теперь с вами! – закончила королева. – Только сестрёнка до сих пор переживает, бедная.  
К этому времени подъехала и волшебница.  
– Я всегда переживаю, – вздохнула Эльза. – Не могу по-другому…  
«Очень люблю тебя».  
– Прости за эти воспоминания, я снова расстроила тебя.  
«Я тоже люблю тебя, очень!»  
– Ничего, мне тоже закаляться надо бы…  
– Лучше я тебя утешу, сестрёнка!  
– Это, конечно, очень хорошо, милая…  
– И это всегда будет, не сомневайся.  
…Чаще стало появляться желание повилять хвостом, которого не было. Просто ощущения, оставшиеся от перекидывания. Кажется, Рина тоже ощутила сие настроение и недоумённо уставилась на подругу, вошедши.  
– Ты чего?  
– Я? Ничего. Просто однажды перекинулась животным, а точнее в собаку, – совершенно спокойно ответила Янка. – Вот я со стороны себя не видела…  
– А, понимаю, – улыбнулась Рина. – В первый раз?  
– Ага, совсем недавно, когда корову для Базилио искать ходили. Собачий нюх нужен был, вот и пришлось… перекинуться. Мам, я была красивой овчаркой? – лукаво улыбнулась её величество.  
– Ага, очень породистой!  
– Считай, вашего полку анимагов-перевёртышей прибыло, Риш! – улыбнулась Янка, нежно сжимая руку принцессы.  
– Поздравляю! – Рина пожала Янке другую руку.  
– Спасибо! Тренироваться надо, но как время будет, – авторша пожала руку подруге.  
Ингрид поняла только, что у тёти новое свойство появилось, хорошо бы полезное. – А… Ромбику портал кто открывал?  
– Мя, наверно, решило почему-то, что так будет правильно. Сам бы он не справился.  
– А Ромбику молока захотелось, и он не нашёл другого решения, как корову… стырить, – ещё одно словечко некоролевского лексикона.  
– Тут что-то поглубже, – протянула Рина, – с рождением телёнка связано. Ромбик на него шёл. В домовые переквалифицируется?  
– Хорошо бы в домовые, – вздохнула Янка. – Слушай, а интересно, мне следует полнолуния опасаться?  
– Точно нет, – засмеялась Рина. – Ты перекидываешься, когда сама захочешь.  
– Ну и ладно тогда, – улыбнулась Янка и подмигнула семье.  
Настроение у всех было просто отличное.  
– Поужинаем? – предложила авторша. – Судя по запахам, сегодня что-то необычное. И, как я чую, вкусная грибная запеканка.  
Маргит уставилась на дочь с удивлением:  
– Чей рецепт?  
– Твой! – польстила Янка маме.  
– Ух, ты! Заценим!  
Запеканка пошла на ура.  
– Спасибо за рецептик, мам! Теперь, когда у меня нюх обострился, надо бы придворных дамочек предупредить, чтоб парфюм на себя вёдрами не лили, – буркнула её величество и залпом выпила минералки.  
– Может, чутьё потом и на убыль пойдёт, но парфюмом по-любому злоупотреблять не стоит.  
– Наверно. А то у меня уже аллергия начинается, похоже.  
– Так что запрещай.  
– Это уже завтра. Устали все?  
– Да!  
– Но счастливы!  
– Так, Ромбика я забираю с собой, – решила Рина. – Спасибо за компанию и хорошую новость, Ян!  
– Всегда рады видеть тебя! – улыбнулась королева.  
Вскоре все разошлись, Янка с сестрой тоже.  
Ещё один счастливый вечер вдвоём.  
– Прости, что про завал напомнила, золотце, – прошептала Янка, обнимая принцессу.  
– Я и не забывала, не страшно, солнышко. И я ни на минуту не верила, что ты могла погибнуть!  
– Всё равно я переживать заставила, – и тихо всхлипнула, но сдержалась.  
– Яночка, не надо, а то я тоже, а ведь всё же хорошо…  
– Хорошо, родная. Да и свойство новое открылось. Честно, сама не ожидала. Стоило только подумать…  
– Просто было очень-очень нужно, золотко.  
– И… спасибо тебе, солнышко! Ты всегда помогаешь мне! – и положила голову на плечо сестрёнке. Эльза просто от души её обняла.  
В этот раз Янка не сдержалась. Да и она сама столько раз помогала сестрёнке. И не хотела напоминать, закрывая эти ощущения, оставляя просто безграничную любовь.  
Они сладко всплакнули вместе. Иногда только это и нужно.  
– Давай я укрою мою любимую королеву? – Янка вытерла слёзы сестрёнке и поцеловала её.  
– Хорошо, Яночка, – Эльза ответила тем же.  
Янка долго сидела с сестрёнкой, держала за руку и гладила по голове. И шептала нежности на ушко, поправляя одеяло.  
Эльза уснула с улыбкой на лице.  
Янка поцеловала её на ночь и тихонько устроилась сама.

6.  
Янка который раз уже пыталась вернуть к жизни увядший цветок, но такое впечатление, что его кто-то нарочно портил. Снова кикимор? Или всё дело в самой Янке? Хотя с чего бы?  
– Не получается? – от неожиданности девушка аж подпрыгнула, но, увидев племянницу, успокоилась.  
– Наверно, он сдох, совсем, – вздохнула Янка.  
– А дай-ка я попробую!  
– Давай! – улыбнулась королева.  
Ингрид действовала на чистых догадках. Она долго стояла рядом с цветком, что-то, казалось, шептала ему, и орхидея была спасена.  
– Тётя, а может это моя особая способность?  
– Вполне может быть, племяшка. Смотри, как зацвёл!  
– Здорово! Где бы ещё проверить?  
– Пошли в сад?  
– Конечно! Там у вас с тётей Эльзочкой столько всего! Даже больше, чем дома!  
– Ну, дома я попробую сделать такой же сад, если вы не против, – улыбнулась Янка, приобняв девочку. В самом парке были кусты-скульптуры, но хотелось ещё чего-то.  
– Спасибо! А можно я попробую вырастить цветочки прямо в траве?  
– А давай! Тренировка тебе не помешает, – отозвалась с улыбкой её величество.  
Ингрид сосредоточилась, пошептала что-то… и чинно подстриженный газон запестрел маргаритками, незабудками и очаровательными меленькими гвоздичками.  
– Молодец! – Янка увидала гулявших невдалеке сестрёнок и помахала им.  
Обе подошли, залюбовались.  
– У девочки явно талант, – похвасталась королева и рассказала про оживлённый девочкой цветок в кабинете.  
– Какая красота!  
– Замечательно! – наперебой восхитились обе.  
– Мы тут ещё потренировались.  
«Как пообщались, солнышко?»  
«К обоюдному удовольствию!»  
«Я рада, сестрёнка!»  
«А я за вас с малышкой!»  
«Люблю тебя!» – хоть и уловила мимолётный холодок. Да нет, просто показалось. И источник – не Эльза…  
«И я тебя… Что, Яночка? Делись, ты ведь что-то почувствовала! Я вот – ничего… Может, просто померещилось что?»  
«Просто показалось, сестрёнка. Что-то невидимое пронеслось, я так и не поняла».  
«Ну тогда ладно».  
Но в саду кто-то явно был: воздух дрожал, когда нечто проносилось мимо.  
– Ладно, пойдёмте шоколаду поедим! – на душе осталось что-то смутное.  
– Пойдёмте! – Эльза теперь тоже почуяла, но не поняла, что это.  
Во время посиделок зазвонил телефон. Звонила Рина.  
– Этого ещё не хватало. Вы его в Институт не отправили сразу или это кто-то другой? – напряглась авторша.  
– Не вышло сразу, прости…  
– Он… может быть невидимым? – ещё вопрос.  
– По идее вряд ли.  
– Тогда вообще странно, – задумчиво ответила королева.  
– Наверно, не он всё-таки…  
– Ладно, сейчас самого кикимора найти надо, а то, подозреваю, ему грозит опасность…. Заедешь?  
– Телепортируюсь.  
– Жду! – и повесила трубку. И тут же почувствовала на себе взгляды близких.  
– Что случилось, Яночка? – спросила первой Эльза.  
– Помнишь, у меня смутные чувства возникли? Сейчас они стали острее. Здесь бродит нечто… злое, – и задумчиво поглядела на сестрёнку. – Похоже, произошло то, чего я опасалась…  
– Что, мы плохо заделали портал? И что же эта… сущность вытворяет?  
– Портал-то мы заделали, но где-то открылся другой. Сущность пока что-то ищет.  
– Нам надо найти это нечто первыми!  
– Да, иначе оно найдёт кикимора… Пойдёмте в кабинет, надо вытащить сюда Ромбика. А эту сущность только по ощущениям ловить.  
К этому времени пришла и Рина.  
– Уж извините, не смогла сразу ему портал открыть. Хотела поближе познакомиться… Чем теперь могу помочь?  
– Надо его вытянуть сюда, я про кикимора. А сущность… по ощущениям…  
– Давай тянуть, с сущностью потом разберёмся.  
Ингрид с любопытством следила, как тётя обращалась с волшебным зеркалом.  
– Риш, сосредоточься тоже, помогайте, кто может.  
Вскоре перед компанией появился грязный, пахнущий тиной Ромбик.  
– Н-да, – протянула Янка. – Надо бы его запрятать понадёжнее.  
– Я щит создам, – вызвалась Рина.  
Правда, Ромбик не собирался этого ждать спокойно. Он пищал и хотел поиграть с Ингрид.  
– Хорошо, Риш. Ты же грязный! – поморщилась королева, обращаясь к кикимору. Потом глянула на племяшку.  
А та уже совсем перестала бояться кикиморёнка и смеялась, показывая ему рожки.  
– Так! – решительно заявила Янка. – Ромбика – в купальню! А мы – искать сущность!  
Кикимора и заодно дочку в купальню потащили Анна с Кристоффом.  
Янка же с сестрёнкой и подругой отправились на «променад». Сущность пряталась искусно, только воздух дрожал, когда нечто пробиралось мимо наших героинь. Королева немного задержалась сзади и почуяла на горле чьи-то невидимые когти, и отвратительный запах чего-то… адского.  
Хорошо, что Эльза среагировала мгновенно. А потом уже Рина смогла взять мерзкое нечто за шкирку и спутать доброй магией.  
Да и Янка сама пыталась отбиться. Вскоре она отдыхивалась, а в глазах темнело. Но это быстро пройдёт.  
– Спасибо вам! – немного хрипло проговорила авторша. – Что это? Слишком много зла от него…  
– Гадюк какой-то подколодный, – вырвалось у Рины.  
– Проявляется вон потихоньку.  
Мерзейшее было существо. Янка не выдержала и попробовала заморозить его, но что-то туго шло.  
– Нет, тут нужна тройная печать, – покачала головой Рина.  
– Давайте попробуем, – прохрипела авторша.  
Так втроём и взялись. Нечто было прочно и надёжно обезврежено.  
– Надеюсь, не вырвется, – промолвила Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Точно нет, родная.  
– А этого куда?  
– В камень запечатаем, потом раскрошим, – предложила Рина.  
– Тогда не станем медлить! – и закашлялась.  
– Яночка, всё хорошо?  
– Пока да, солнышко!  
Все втроём уничтожили сущность и только тогда вздохнули спокойно.  
– А если ещё полезут? – задумалась Рина.  
– Тогда надо проверить все места силы, Риш, – прохрипела Янка. – И запечатать тёмные.  
– Я всех Хранителей мобилизую.  
– Спасибо! Информируй меня только. Пошли, чаю попьём! – Янка приобняла обеих близких ей людей.  
– Идём, и, конечно же, всё расскажу!  
Янка пила только горячий чай – сущность сильно сдавила горло, а чай лечил. Особенно травяной, сделанный сестрёнкой.  
Эльза с Риной посылали Янке волны любви и доброй целебной магии.  
– Хорошо, что с вами всё в порядке! – улыбнулась им королева.  
– С тобой тоже скоро будет! – Рина улыбнулась в ответ.  
«Мы не допустим иного, сестрёнка».  
– Я вас люблю!  
– И мы тебя очень! Что мы без тебя…  
– Не смущайте меня, – смутилась Янка. – Кстати, а королеву-мать никто не видал? Чую, они с доктором развлекаются.  
И правда, со вчера их не видел никто.  
– Пусть играются, – прыснула авторша.  
– Конечно. Хоть кому-то сегодня безоблачно, милая… Хотя нам уже тоже.  
– Это да. Малышка с родителями спать ушли… Мне хочется, чтобы и у вас было безоблачно, – и поцеловала принцессу.  
– Твоими стараниями у всех будет, – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– А я оберегать вас буду! – и обняла сестрёнку покрепче.  
– А мы тебя!  
Они проводили Рину с Ромбиком и пошли к себе.  
Говорить о том, что она нарочно отстала, Янка не стала. Эльза даже по настроению не догадалась.  
– Всё хорошо, золотце, – в душе, однако, маленькая искорка воспоминаний проскочила.  
Но Эльза не распознала.  
– Как с сестрёнкой поговорили? – кажется, Янка уже спрашивала.  
– Были рады пообщаться, но тебя не хватало.  
– Мне вас тоже не хватало. Но эти дела, да и Ингрид зашла, потренировались немного. Мне вас всегда не хватает!  
– Ничего, как сможем будем навёрстывать!  
– Тем более, у нас вся вечность впереди, родная!  
– Именно так!  
«Я не могла позволить, чтобы оно на вас напало», – призналась наконец Янка.  
«Но хорошо, что разница была всего в секунду. И мы сразу тебя спасли!»  
«Спасибо вам! Надеюсь, таких сущностей больше не будет в нашем мире… Люблю вас!»  
«И мы тебя! Я тоже надеюсь».  
Долго посидели, обнявшись. Не хотели расставаться.  
– Давай устрою тебя! – прошептала Янка и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Хорошо, милая!  
Эльза уже засыпала. Старшая укрыла её и долго сидела рядом, шептала что-то нежное.  
Принцесса уснула с улыбкой на лице.  
Поцеловав её на ночь, Янка устроилась на своей кровати. И вскоре тоже уснула.

7.  
Начало приёма получилось немного скомканным – подгадил Базилио. Стоял рядом и бубнил:  
– Королева в восхищении!  
– Блин, Базилио! – зашипела Янка. – Я тебе хвост оторву!  
– А что такого, ваше величество?  
Маман по левую руку тихонько угорала.  
– Я что, похожа на ведьму Маргариту на балу Сатаны? – снова тихо зашипела на котяру королева и как бы невзначай наступила ему на лапу.  
Кот выпучил глаза, но мяукнуть постеснялся. И как-то всё это комментировать – тоже.  
Перед Янкой стояла девушка с кавалером. Леона. А что такого-то, уже давно заневестилась, пора…  
– Неожиданно, – улыбнулась её величество и «просканировала» кандидата на руку и сердце своей фрейлины. Обычный парень, программист, звёзд с неба не хватает. Ещё больше обрадовало, что работает в команде Дарьи. Отличный выбор. Леона не такая капризница, как мать, но нужен ей всё равно кто-то, похожий на её отца. Надёжный, умный и очень спокойный, и при этом не чуждый романтики. Кирилл как раз был таким.  
Можно было порадоваться за девочку.  
«А котяре я хвост накручу!»  
– Надеюсь, в четырёх стенах запирать избранницу не станете, – пристально глядя в глаза парню, предположила Янка.  
– Только если сама захочет, чтобы весь её мир составляли дом и Интернет.  
– Ну, Леона так-то и моя фрейлина, у неё работа и при дворе, – намекнула Янка. – Но если у неё будет желание посвятить себя семье, я отпущу.  
– Я надеюсь успеть везде, ваше величество, – девушка присела в очаровательном реверансе.  
– Тогда отлично. Если задумаете свадьбу, я устрою! – улыбнулась Янка. Она через силу могла стоять – видать где-то надуло спину, и теперь было больно даже вздохнуть, не то что повернуться в сторону. Так и стояла прямой палкой, боясь даже чихнуть.  
– Почтём за честь, – поклонился Кирилл.  
– Вы это великолепно умеете, ваше величество, – улыбнулась Леона.  
Эльза подошла к сестрёнке, незаметно приобняла сзади, начала лечить.  
– Только сообщите заранее, – молодой человек Янке понравился. Надо будет и у Дарьи справиться о её сотруднике. Хотя она-то будет хвалить.  
«Спасибо, родная. Я сама не поняла, где меня так продуло».  
– Конечно, ваше величество.  
«Ох, летом от сквозняков не убережёшься… Так легче, солнышко?»  
– Тогда удачи вам! – Янка чуть склонила голову.  
«Гораздо легче, спасибо, золотце».  
После окончания приёма надо было ещё заняться котярой, но тот, почуяв жареное, смылся оперативно. И стало не до него.  
Маман с сестрёнкой увели её величество в комнату, долечиваться.  
– Этот хулиган чего-то расслабился, – пробурчала Янка в подушку, когда ей делали массаж.  
– Может, его за хвост выдрать? – лениво предложила Маргит.  
– Не думаю, он тогда обозлится, – ответила Янка и взвыла, когда маман надавила на больное место.  
– Извини, сейчас залечу. Ну, пригрозить изгнанием… надо что-то действенное.  
– Испугом, мам. А, хотя он Ромбика не боится…  
– Чихать он на Ромбика хотел.  
– Вот-вот, надо что-то действенное. Второй раз корову украсть не выйдет, – хмыкнула королева. – Я даже не знаю, чего он боится больше всего, – вздохнула Янка и медленно села на кровати.  
– За семью если только, но это жестоко. А ещё – позора и отлучения от двора.  
– Вот. Я ему деликатно выскажу. Как вам избранник Леоны? – перевела Янка тему. – Я увидела его вполне приличным человеком.  
– Мне тоже понравился, – кивнула Эльза, присев рядом на кровать и обнимая сестрёнку за плечи.  
– Отличный выбор, – подтвердила и маман.  
– Надеюсь, поладят. В этом мире плохих не водится, – подмигнула Янка близким и приобняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Во всяком случае, не задерживаются, – кивнула мать.  
– Потому что это твой мир, Яночка! – Эльза поцеловала её в щёку.  
Янка поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Спасибо вам!  
– Да было бы за что.  
– Ну, спина болеть перестала! – Янка приобняла обеих близких ей людей.  
– Вот и отлично!  
«Мам, ты прости меня за всё, – передала королева. – Если что с моей стороны было».  
«Да все мы глупим время от времени. Люблю тебя и горжусь».  
«Мы редко говорим по душам и обсуждаем важные вещи. Mea culpa».  
«Не только твоя. Согласна, надо чаще».  
«Поговорим обязательно. И на всё ещё больную для меня тему».  
«А с тобой прогуляемся, сестрёнка».  
«Конечно, милая».  
«А что за тема-то?»  
«Да ты знаешь, мам. Хоть мы с Риной и решили проблему почти, но что-то осталось».  
«Да чему там?..» – мама нахмурилась.  
«Мне их грабануть всё время хочется», – прыснула Янка мысленно.  
«Я где-то даже пойму, хулиганская жилка в тебе от меня, но не очень хороший знак, да».  
«Вот сие хулиганство мне и хочется избыть».  
«Я бы тебе посоветовала представить в красках, сначала уржаться, потом прикинуть плохие последствия – и тогда ты отвяжешься от этих идей».  
– Да я уже представляла много раз, – тут Янка сказала вслух. – Но от смеха мне что-то… хреновато становится.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ну, я представляла, как грабанула у них камешки из шахты, а потом всю неделю от смеха успокоиться не могла.  
– Странно, что картинка не пропала. Ладно, второй этап, прикинь, кто и как на тебя бы за это обиделся.  
– А кто на меня обидится, если я верну и скажу, что это была просто невинная шутка? Да и до кучи помочь бы могла.  
– А за сам факт, за само то, что ты оказалась на такое способна? В первую очередь огорчилась бы Эльзочка. А во вторую – Рина, ей было бы неудобно, что привела лучшую подругу в гости тоже к хорошим друзьям, а ты им такая – с первым апреля!  
– Ну, я же не со зла, – пожала плечами Янка.  
– Вот это-то и есть самое плохое. Что ты даже не считаешь это чем-то плохим.  
– Так это же просто вариант развития, просто хулиганство, на которое я бы не пошла никогда.  
– Но навязчивые мысли тебя, однако же, угнетают. Я и советую, как их убрать.  
– Я постараюсь, хотя бы аутотренингом, – кивнула Янка, сидя в обнимку с сестрёнкой. Та лишь слушала.  
– Я попробую помочь, – только сейчас включилась Эльза в разговор. – Спроецирую тебе чужие реакции.  
– Спасибо, родная!  
– Всегда счастлива помочь!  
От проекций Янке стало немного не по себе. Она явно перегнула палку даже со своими мыслями.  
Мама внимательно следила за процессом.  
– Вот, надеюсь, больше не захочется.  
– Да, теперь вряд ли, – согласилась авторша.  
– Я рада! – Эльза поцеловала сестрёнку. – Прости за неприятные минуты…  
– Это было неизбежно, солнышко, – Янка поцеловала Эльзу в ответ. – Некоторые пилюли как раз горькие…  
– Главное, чтоб на пользу.  
– Определённо на пользу!  
Мама попрощалась с девчонками и ушла к себе. Они остались вдвоём. Так и сидели рядышком.  
– Всё-таки некоторые… стороны моей личности не самые приятные.  
– Яночка, никто не идеален, но я всё равно люблю тебя больше всех на свете!  
– Я тебя тоже, – и склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо. – Очень люблю!  
– Вот, это самое главное!

Наутро снова вышел конфуз с котярой. Тот притаранил какой-то тяжёлый сундук. Ну, для кота тяжёлый.  
– Здорово, кладоискатель хвостатый! – кивнула ему авторша – и тут же чуть искры из глаз не полетели от того, что Базилио грохнул ящик на ногу.  
– Ой, я ненарочно, – кот, правда, расстроился.  
– Ты меня извести решил? Что там? – и кивнула на сундук.  
– Я не решал! Просто нашёл непонятную шнягу!  
На всякий случай Янка отогнала всех от ящика подальше, а сама похромала вокруг, ища слабое место. Бомбы там точно не было.  
– Ещё один пиратский клад?  
– Скорее колдовской. Травы, жуки сушёные…  
– Вместо того чтоб гадать, давай посмотрим! – и попыталась открыть замок. Тот не поддавался.  
Пришлось заклинанием.  
После этого у них обоих потемнело в глазах, и Янка с котярой оказались на паркете.  
Что-то и впрямь магическое. По счастью, сестрёнка с мамой гуляли в парке.  
– Мяу, блин! – кот потрогал Янку лапой. И бросился искать остальных.  
Фрейлины были за дверями, куда всех отослала Янка.  
Первой прибежала взволнованная Эльза. К этому времени авторша немного очухалась и сидела на полу, пытаясь подняться. И жалела, что не очистила сундук магией.  
А что, если оттуда вылезло что-то невидимое и жуткое?  
Хотя, что там такого может быть? Если только для пущего эффекта, чтоб просто оглушить? Вот и сейчас Янка не чуяла опасности.  
– С тобой всё хорошо, родная?  
– Да, почти, – ответила Янка, поднимаясь с помощью сестрёнки, с другой стороны подскочил Тони, удачно оказавшийся во дворце. – Где котяра?  
– Побежал за подмогой. Ему очень стыдно, и он старается хоть что-то исправить.  
– Я просто хотела спросить, где он это откопал? – Янка обнимала сестрёнку одной рукой.  
«А к тебе, Тони, у меня вопрос».  
– Придёт – спросим, – Эльза гладила её и лечила.  
«Слушаю!»  
«Насчёт ещё одного секретного ингредиента. Это не тот ли порошок живительный?»  
– Раньше рыбу глушил, теперь клады ищет! – прыснула её величество.  
«По крайней мере, что-то очень похожее по свойствам. Никто ж не проверял тот порошок на живых объектах».  
– Это лучше рыбы, – вздохнула Эльза, – жаль, клады не всегда безопасны.  
«Ну, я думала, твой исследовательский дух решил исправить несправедливость?»  
– Это точно. Особенно если его на ногу шандарахнуть со всей дури! – и рассмеялась невесело.  
«Да, что-то вроде того. Я же бывал там с твоей лёгкой руки, подруга».  
– Больно, Яночка? И ради чего же пришлось так помучиться?  
«Только ещё с моей же руки чудовищ туда напустил».  
– Сейчас уже нет, золотко, я проморозила себе ногу, холод хорошо боль убирает, – нога и впрямь была чуток обледеневшей.  
«Ничего, справились же. А я благодаря этой истории вырос над собой».  
– Ну, слава Богу, родная!  
«Там и Рина ещё помогла, насколько помню».  
– Это да, сестрёнка.  
«Там было… впечатляюще».  
– Но давайте же, наконец, заглянем в сундук…  
…Какие-то старинные монеты, золотой лом, грубовато сделанные бусы… Мешочки с травами, какая-то сушёная гадость…  
– Базилио! – гаркнула её величество, рискуя сорвать голос. – Из-за этого хлама…  
Но вместо кота явился некто другой. Похожий не то на мохнатого крокодила, не то вообще не пойми на что. Но всё-таки это было человекоподобное создание, способное наводить морок. Низенький, бородатый и злой.  
– Чего припёрся? – грубовато встретила его королева.  
– Дык вы меня в сундуке принесли! Я там спал и никого не трогал!  
– Ну, Базилио! – злость закипала постепенно. Мало того, что котяра чуть ногу не отдавил, он ещё и гнома приволок. И весьма зловредного.  
– А как это в закрытом сундуке было? – всё ещё рассерженная, спросила королева, кивнув на гнома. За окном бушевала гроза, правда уже не опасная.  
– Меня специально закрыли, и я не «это»! Я должен наказывать каждого, кто влезет!  
– И что ты сделаешь? – ехидно так протянула колдунья, прищурившись.  
– Уже сделал, увидишь.  
И рассыпался. Его миссия закончилась.  
Младшая с мужем были ещё в замке, а Ингрид… Увы, где-то рядом.  
– Ингрид! – вскричали обе сестрёнки и бросились на поиски. Яна позабыла про ногу даже.  
Девочка нашлась быстро. Сладко спала прямо на полу.  
– Она-то тут при чём?! – всхлипнула Эльза.  
– Мерзавец на слабых решил отыграться, раз мы ему не по зубам оказались! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку и поцеловала. Потом перетащила племяшку на кушетку и закрыла пледом. Потом принялась успокаивать сестрёнку. А Тони послала мысленные извинения.  
Вскоре у постели Ингрид собрались вообще все. А та лишь видела светлые сны.  
– Что вообще случилось? – был первый вопрос Анны.  
Янка рассказала всё, как было.  
Анна с Кристоффом немедленно захотели поймать котище и сделать из него меховой коврик.  
– Пусть мои друзья им занимаются, – буркнула Янка. Она была ещё сердита на Базилио из-за отдавленной ноги. – А я его в отпуск отправляю! Хотя сперва в подвале пусть посидит и охладится! – Янка вызвала стражу и отдала приказ.  
– А когда малышка проснётся? – жалобно спросила Анна.  
– Скоро! – и приобняла сестрёнку. – Полчаса осталось.  
– Слава Богу! Надеюсь, это все последствия!  
– Конечно, Анна. Опасные я убрала.  
«А с тобой мы скоро посидим, родная».  
– Вот что б мы без тебя делали, Яночка!  
«Обязательно, золотце».  
– Да ладно, сестрёнка, – авторша покраснела от смущения.  
«Люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя».  
– Ну а кто б ещё справился…  
– Я просто делала, что было нужно, – смутилась Янка.  
– Но ты сделала это на отлично!  
– Не могла же я оставить девочку в беде, – улыбнулась старшая.  
– Никто бы не смог – не все бы справились…  
– Я вас люблю просто!  
К этому времени проснулась и малышка. И смотрела на всех сонным взглядом и зевала.  
– Какие чудесные сны мне снились!  
– Рассказывай! – попросили все.  
Выходило сбивчиво, Ингрид не могла передать красоту всех тех картинок…  
Янка соорудила зеркало-завесу и протянула девочке:  
– Попробуй перенеси все картинки сюда, – сказала Янка. – Я учила тебя.  
И вскоре уже все любовались удивительными мирами. Многие из которых даже Янка впервые узрела.  
– Как же я мало всё-таки знаю, – и почесала затылок.  
– Чем больше мы узнаём, – философски заметила маман, – тем больше граница между нами и непознанным.  
– Изучать непознанное в компетенции Управления магии, – проговорила её величество. – А у меня и своих забот хватает.  
– Так что узнаем только то, что может нам пригодиться.  
– И что ребята расскажут?  
– Да это по-любому будет не сразу.  
– Пока сами не изучат.  
Всем, кроме Ингрид, очень требовался отдых.

Потом, вечером, девчонки сидели у себя, обнявшись.  
– Сколько же опять всего произошло, Яночка…  
– Да уж. Прости, что снова напугала, – и прижалась к сестрёнке.  
– Это уж пусть Базилио извиняется, твоя-то в чём вина?  
– Тоже верно. Давай спать, родная? – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Давай, солнышко. Я тебя уложу, можно? Тебе сегодня досталось…  
– Ну, давай, родная, – улыбнулась старшая. Вскоре она лежала, заботливо укрытая.  
Эльза сидела рядышком, держала Янку за руку и шептала нежности.  
«Доброй ночи, золотце», – передала старшая вместе с нежностью.  
«И тебе, солнышко моё!»  
Так, с улыбкой, Янка уснула.  
А следом легла и Эльза.

8.  
Зашедшая в гости Кассандра заинтересованно рассматривала содержимое того сундучка, который приволок Базилио пару недель назад.  
– А это что? – спросила девочка, вертя в руках какую-то коробочку.  
– Погоди, не трогай! – спохватилась первой Маргит.  
Но было поздно.  
Касси открыла этот «ящик Пандоры» и отшатнулась. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Никто не понял, случилось что или нет.  
– Ну и зачем ты это сделала? – поинтересовалась королева.  
– Да ни за чем! – сорвалась вдруг крестница зло. – Надоело, туда не ходи, это не трогай, сюда не лезь… Всегда буду делать, что хочу!!! Что мне вздумается!!!  
– Это чего она, с какого… перепуга? – Янка оглядела близких и совершенно ничего не понимала.  
Все смотрели на неё… как минимум равнодушно, если не раздражённо. И эмоциональный фон шёл от них нездоровый. Привнесённый?  
– Так, что вообще происходит? – Янка тоже начала злиться.  
– Хрень, как обычно, – огрызнулась Маргит… и тут же затрясла головой, отгоняя наваждение.  
Но с первого раза оно не ушло.  
– Хватит ныть! Тошнит уже! – прикрикнула королева-мать.  
– Мама! – Эльза вообще освободилась от чар раньше всех, буквально в первые же секунды, благодаря огромной любви к сестрёнке, и уже обнимала её.  
– А что такое?  
«Что-то произошло».  
«Да я сама чую – что-то мерзкое и неестественное, пытаюсь вот побороть».  
– Вы поняли, что случилось? – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ. Потом глянула на Кассандру. Та продолжала злиться и дуться.  
– В коробочке была какая-то нехорошая магия. Я не успела предупредить, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– Кассандра?  
– А что Кассандра? – выкрикнула та и ушла, хлопнув дверьми.  
– Похоже, на детей это как-то по-особому действует…  
– Ужасно. Надо искать средство…  
…Впрочем, к концу совещания стало ясно, что эффект уже почти пропал. Внутри здания. На улице же творилось что-то не то – народ был какой-то обозлённый. Янка позвонила подруге, но нарвалась на неожиданную грубость.  
– Насколько же это?.. – всплеснула руками Эльза.  
– Я пока не знаю, – вздохнула Янка. – Я пока схожу прогуляюсь. Не беспокойтесь, я при необходимости смогу звездюлей навалять грубиянам.  
– А я с тобой, сестрёнка!  
– Прости, Эльза, но не в этот раз, – и поцеловала. – Я скоро вернусь, – и скрылась за дверью, пряча в карман куртки револьвер.  
Эльза залилась слезами. И, прижавшись к матери, настроилась на волну Янки.  
«Я в кольчужке, со мной ничего не будет, золотце», – передала она сестрёнке, пробираясь сквозь толпу агрессивных людей.  
Маргит же обнимала среднюю дочь и пыталась успокоить.  
«Держись там, любимая сестрёнка! Когда же это кончится всё…»  
«Я скоро узнаю, родная, спасибо, постараюсь».  
– Стоять! – услышала Янка позади себя и обернулась. – Ну, здравствуй, подружка! – непонятно, как Рина там оказалась.  
– Ну, здравствуй! – в тон ей бросила королева, бесстрашно глядя в зелёные глаза волшебницы.  
– Как же меня задолбали твои тупые тараканы! – зло сощурилась Рина.  
– Как вижу, тебя тоже задело, да? – Янка тоже сверкала глазами. – Благодари Кассандру!  
– Благодарю от души. Наконец-то пожить без сахарной ваты и без твоего нытья!  
– А кто ноет? – криво ухмыльнулась королева. Две колдуньи стояли друг против друга и гипнотизировали взглядами, отнюдь не добрыми с обеих сторон.  
– Ты! Постоянно, даже когда всё хорошо! – и быстрее молнии Рина залепила подруге пощёчину.  
И тут же что-то изменилось в её взгляде – будто выключателем щёлкнули. Она упала на колени и закрыла лицо руками.  
– Встань! – Янка подняла колдунью с колен. – Это массовая истерия, Рина! Посмотри вокруг! – и потирала горевшую щёку.  
– Уже понимаю, прости. Только ещё не поняла, как её убрать. Вот намечающийся синяк сейчас залечу…  
Но не успела: кто-то наглый сбил Янку с ног. Кто-то знакомый.  
– Сара?! А ну давай приходи в себя!  
– С чего бы?! – и приготовилась снова зарядить Янке, уже поднявшейся на ноги, но та среагировала и отбила удар. Потом сильно встряхнула докторшу. И согнулась, получив удар в солнечное сплетение ногой.  
Рина её поддержала, наблюдая, как проясняется взгляд Сары.  
– Ты чего творишь? – вскрикнула Рина.  
– Что со мной? Как будто помутнение нашло…  
– На всех нашло, не страшно. Лечимся…  
– Ну, кое-кого вокруг это коснулось сильнее, – промямлила Сара.  
Тут злобные крики послышались со всех сторон, и касались они её величества. Какие-то парни с битами оттеснили от Янки подруг и сбили королеву с ног. Рина не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела того, кто вёл всю эту злобную компанию.  
– Тони?! Прекрати немедленно!  
– Назад! – крикнул он злобно.  
Пришлось останавливать заклинанием. Но, видать, что-то его защищало, и заклинание не подействовало. Подруги закрыли лица руками, не в силах смотреть на бойню. Как ни странно, первым пришёл в себя именно Тони, выстреливший в Янку из её же револьвера.  
И тут же кинулся извлекать пулю. Но ничего не видел от слёз.  
– Во дворец! – остановила его Рина. – Там всё сделаем!  
И телепортировала всех туда.  
Навстречу тут же кинулась плачущая Эльза.  
– Яночка!  
– Это я виноват! – выдохнул рыцарь.  
– Не по своей же воле, – утешила его Рина.  
Над Янкиной раной уже хлопотали все.  
– Не хотела же я отпускать её! – не успокаивалась принцесса.  
– Там и вправду было очень опасно, ваше высочество, – тихо проговорил волшебник.  
– Мы сами стали огромной опасностью друг для друга, – вздохнула Рина.  
Янка всё ещё была без сознания.  
– Я должна была всё предотвратить! – пробурчала Маргит. – Даже отобрать у девчонки ту коробочку.  
– Какую коробочку? – не поняла Рина.  
– А вон, валяется. Кассандра открыла от большого ума, а все теперь мучаются.  
– Откуда она у вас?  
Маргит рассказала историю появления артефакта.  
– Явно из каких-то других миров подарочек. Ох, и не нравится мне всё это! И сможем ли мы все вместе сделать реморализацию всем сразу?  
Впрочем, бедлам за окнами потихоньку стихал. Её величество тоже помалу приходила в себя. Её снова окружали родные и близкие.  
– Что это недавно было? – нашла в себе силы промямлить Янка, ожидая втыка от сестрёнки.  
– В коробочке было что-то такое, от чего все свихнулись, – напомнила Маргит. – Наши друзья уже в порядке, остальных тоже потихоньку отпускает.  
Янка попробовала сесть, но закружилась голова – ей кто-то здорово по черепу засандалил.  
Маргит телепортировала старшую дочь прямо в постель и направила к Янке Эльзу. Та и сама рвалась.  
– Не знаю, простишь меня или нет, – тихо проговорила побитая.  
– Я не знаю… смогла ли бы я чем-то помочь… тебе и заколдованным.  
– Тем заколдованным ничем не поможешь, пока само не выветрится, сестрёнка, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Подозреваю, что весь удар на меня был… но от кого?  
– Да некому тебе желать зла!  
– В этом мире некому…  
«Ты хоть целой и невредимой осталась, сестрёнка».  
– А в других?  
«Но тебя не заслонила».  
«Я бы в любом случае приняла бы на себя все удары».  
– Вот это думать надо, а я пока не в состоянии – мне кто-то здорово по черепу заехал. 

9.  
Пока в комнате Янка с Эльзой разговаривали, в кабинете Маргит устроила небольшое совещание.  
– Что там у вас случилось?  
Королева-мать рассказывала снова и снова. Попутно пытаясь установить мир происхождения сундука.  
– А вы? Как так вышло, что её величество так здорово отмутузили? Да и кому понадобилось такую атаку устраивать? – спросила в свою очередь королева-мать.  
– Увы, она была одна, а мы, от мала до велика, все не в себе. А вот было ли это всё нам специально подкинуто – это вопрос…  
– Надо у Базилио спросить, откуда он этот сундук припёр, – вспомнила Маргит.  
…Как вскоре выяснилось, котяра нашёл добычу «у разлома». Что-то вроде трещины в земле. Этот самый «разлом» скорее всего был порталом.  
К этому времени и Янка немного пришла в себя и включилась в расследование. Глядя на решительный вид королевы, ей заступили дорогу. Понимали, что голова пока не полностью излечилась. Пока за Янку правила мать.  
– Не дури! – строго сказала Рина. – Ты уже получила своё. Прости…  
– Куда он ведёт-то? Там же сплошь зло…  
Маргит уже успела глянуть.  
– Там окопались те, кого когда-то считали богами. Сильные и озлобленные.  
– Мам, ты помнишь про тех двоих, которых вызвала Соня? Хэйтем с Бреннан? Вдруг это дело по их части? – озарило королеву.  
– Частично. Он разбирается в Предтечах, но вряд ли когда-то даже пытался их одолеть. А на её стороне только ум и нестандартное мышление человека, не верящего в мистику. Но они сейчас находятся в очень непростом месте. В этом-то и ключ.  
– Ты думаешь, что эти… боги – П-предтечи? – её величество стала заикаться.  
– Но и ты думаешь так же, иначе не подумала бы об этих двоих.  
– Видимо, к-какой-то общий нас-строй, – проговорила Янка, держась за руки с сестрёнкой. – Их можно вызвать или Соня вызовет? Может, что п-побольше узнаем?  
– Вызвать, думаю, и сами сможем. Только параллельно контузию твою вылечить, чай, ты не Эраст Петрович Фандорин, тебе такой шарм не нужен.  
– Н-ну, если б-бы мне п-по башке не д-дали, я б-бы не з-заикалась, – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Так я и говорю – лечить надо.  
– Я займусь, мамочка!  
«И куда мы пойдём, сестрёнка?» – в мыслях Янка не заикалась.  
«К нам, конечно! В наш родной мир!»  
«Хорошо. Тогда вперёд? Но кто тогда тут расследовать будет?»  
«Мама справится. Ты пока, прости, не в состоянии, родная», – Эльза расцеловала сестрёнку и стала лечить.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку. Потом спросила у маман и друзей:  
– В-вы сп-правитесь т-тут?  
– Безусловно, – заверила Маргит.  
– Ян, ты прости ещё раз, – вид у Рины был виноватый. Тони выглядел не лучше.  
– Да лад-дно, реб-бята, в-вы п-под з-заклятием об-ба были. С-сара ещё, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– И всё равно – ужасно себя чувствуем. Поможем чем сможем!  
– З-забудьте уже, – Янка переобнималась с друзьями и мамой и отбыла с сестрёнкой в Эренделл.

А оставшаяся компания начала думать, что делать дальше.  
– Может, всё-таки стоит вызвать того англичанина? – спросила Рина.  
– Скорее всего, так и нужно, – в раздумье сказала Маргит. – Больше никто у нас в таком не разбирается.  
– Я могу вам помочь, ваше величество? – вызвалась Рина.  
– Думаю, да, у вас тоже большой опыт путешествий по мирам…  
– Тогда не станем терять времени, – Рина была настроена решительно.  
Вдвоём они быстро открыли портал.

Несколько… дней, недель, месяцев назад? – словом, за какое-то время до открытия упомянутого портала Темперанс Бреннан сидела на полу древнего святилища, на разостланном, явно подлинном и старинном плаще – и офигевала сама от себя.  
Нет, ну всякое в жизни было. Романтических иллюзий никогда не питала, хотелось – так сходилась с тем, кто приглянулся. Но тут ещё столько всего намоталось! Непонятное перемещение куда-то, интереснейшие антропологические находки… И этот кадр. Да он сам как находка! Точно ведь из другого времени. Конечно, никакие разговоры про «новый дом» доктор Бреннан всерьёз не восприняла. У неё есть где жить, есть родные, друзья, они же коллеги, и любимая работа. А то, что происходило сейчас, Темперанс воспринимала как внеплановый отпуск. Тем более если это мир с альтернативной физикой – дома, там, где её настоящий дом, может и вообще времени не пройти. Ей что-то такое обещали.  
Хэйтем же был в некоторой прострации. Из имеющихся у него данных выходило, что вернуться домой нет теперь никакой возможности. Ну что ж, пусть это будет его новый опыт в новых условиях. В конце концов, что там, дома-то, осталось? Сына он не переубедит, величия Ордена толком не добьётся. Если кому на него по-настоящему не наплевать – так только Шэю Кормаку, да и то сам же Кенуэй услал парня на опасное задание. И так давно, что ещё неизвестно, во что тот там превратился. А здесь есть хотя бы ключ. К чему-то. И ослепительная женщина рядом. А сколько у него никого не было – лучше даже не вспоминать.  
Он оглядел красавицу рядом с собой и спросил:  
– И какие у вас… планы, миледи?  
– Вас я уже изучила, – она улыбнулась, оглядывая его так, будто тоже владела «орлиным зрением». – Хотя знакомство хотелось бы продолжить, с вами ещё и поговорить интересно. И, может, вы мне составите компанию в изучении этого места и его окрестностей.  
– Почту за честь, сударыня, – Хэйтем слегка поклонился. – Хотя я сам понятия не имею, что это за место. Был когда-то давно в похожем, но не поручусь, что мой тогдашний опыт сейчас окажется полезным.  
Он поднялся с пола и вполоборота к даме стал одеваться. Сама доктор хмыкнула и всё же спряталась за колонну.  
Вскоре эти двое осматривали место, где оказались.  
– Индейская культура, довольно древняя, непохожа ни на одну из известных мне, – размышляла она вслух.  
– И то, что видел я, тоже отличается. Хотя Предтечи… кто их поймёт, что они выкинут в следующий раз…  
– Предтечи? – она несколько удивилась.  
– Я раньше сам в них не верил. Слишком бредово. Если в двух словах – то это цивилизация, населявшая Землю до людей. Они и сейчас живут… где-то. Иногда являются избранным. Они оставили нам массу построек и артефактов.  
– А может, и останков? У нас впереди много работы в таком случае.  
– Останков не встречал. Всегда подозревал, что они бессмертны или что-то вроде. Пока могу сказать – это святилище отличается от виденных мною прежде, но точно их рук дело.  
– Значит, мы можем узнать истинный облик этих людей. И, надеюсь, вы мне поможете.  
– Они не люди, а нечто большее. Пугающее. Если они нам явятся – это, скорее всего, не к добру. И, конечно, я вас одну не оставлю.  
– Вы хотите сказать, мистер Кенуэй, что это… призраки? – недоверчиво покосилась доктор Бреннан.  
– Или духи, миледи. Или полубоги.  
– Это же всё легенды!  
– Поверьте, я тоже так думал.  
– Этого ещё не хватало! – резко выдохнула дама. – Надеюсь, мы сами с ними справимся.  
– Мы с ними? Да нам бы хоть понять сперва, чего они хотят.  
– В таком случае нам нужно хоть что-то, что дало бы нам необходимую информацию, – проговорила Темперанс.  
– Давайте выйдем из храма хотя бы, – он подал ей руку.  
Доктор Бреннан поколебалась, но протянула руку в ответ.  
Между ними снова проскочила искра. Которой на свету оба застеснялись.  
– Ну, жду от вас информации, которой вы располагаете.  
– Здесь пока ничего знакомого не вижу. Просто лес.  
– Тогда ведите меня дальше. Сами-то вы располагаете на данный момент хоть какой-то информацией?  
– Только той, что уже рассказал. Сейчас всё вместе увидим. И, если что, я вас защищу, я при оружии.  
– Я без, но разберусь сама. Должна.  
Хэйтем только хмыкнул. Он-то привык защищать сам, в его время женщины не были такими, как… Бреннан. Мисс или миссис? Словом, как доктор Бреннан. А если и бывали подобные дамы – то ассасинки. Специально обученные и, считай, не женственные. В Орден же женщин брали крайне редко. И в основном их оружием был ум. Впрочем, как и у неё, это же видно. Да и с женственностью полный порядок…  
Если уж ты попал в другое время и другой мир, то лучше с этим смириться – со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лезут.  
Она думала так же. Она тоже была не дома. Хотя надеялась ещё когда-нибудь туда вернуться. И слишком мало знала, чтобы не соглашаться на защиту прекрасного мужчины рядом, но не собиралась слепо ему подчиняться.  
Они прошли через лес. И, слава Богу, ничего особенного не произошло.  
Вокруг стало светлее, дорога – шире. Они даже увидели какой-то небольшой домик.  
Последовал вопросительный взгляд со стороны Темперанс.  
– Вы… хотите предложить строение в качестве чего?  
– Ночлега. Там пусто, я уже проверил. И да, строил его не я.  
– Проверили? Как?  
– У меня есть особая способность. Я, если надо, вижу и сквозь стены.  
Доктор Бреннан только покачала головой недоверчиво.  
– Ну что ж, ведите, коли так, – хмыкнула она.  
Они вошли в дом. Свет зажёгся как по волшебству, и они поняли, что тут для них будто всё приготовлено. Везде эта магия! А может, это технические заморочки и просто сработало реле, которое зажигает свет, когда в помещение кто-то входит?  
Темперанс потом всё облазит. Но технический вариант казался более вероятным. Компьютер она нашла и теперь хвасталась этому джентльмену.  
– Ну вот, тут дело не только в вашей магии, мистер Кенуэй, – настроение улучшилось. – Да тут и компьютер есть. То, что нужно для работы!  
– У меня не магия, так, говорят, врождённый дар, наследие как раз таки Предтеч. А работа – это хорошо. А уж сколько тут книг!  
– Мы будем загружены работой, это как раз для меня. А тут есть, где отдохнуть?  
– Тут, по-моему, всё есть. Как будто это… пространство… улавливает наши желания.  
– И… лабораторию бы сюда, – подумав, проговорила Темперанс. – А там уже видно будет, сколько нам предстоит работы.  
– И над чем.  
– Надеюсь, вы окажете помощь в работе? Хотя бы информацией?  
– Всем, чем смогу.  
– Что ж, благодарю, – а взгляд эдакий… загадочный. Что у этого англичанина ещё в арсенале? Хотя, пока ничего не случится, этого не поймёшь.  
Пока, если тут что-то и творилось, они не замечали. Бреннан – из-за свой практичности и реализма. А Хэйтем… Вообще-то он был таким же. Но и ему чутьё ничего не подсказывало. Хотелось только ближе и ближе узнавать женщину рядом.  
А Бреннан была и не против. Даже чисто с точки зрения науки – это ж не каждый день такого встретишь! И чисто по-женски хороший выбор. И надоедят они друг другу точно нескоро.  
Темперанс обвила его шею руками и посмотрела в глаза. Что же они тогда теряют время?  
Слова не нужны, да она их и не найдёт. Никогда не находила, да и было ли для кого…  
Хэйтем тоже воспользовался ситуацией. Слова сейчас вообще были неуместны.  
В этот раз они изучали друг друга гораздо дольше. Куда было спешить, тем более в уютной спальне, а не на полу непонятного святилища?  
Со стороны Темперанс интерес был посильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Она расположилась на коленях англичанина. Отмечая про себя: как же он ей подходит!  
Если его и шокировало её раскованное поведение, то прямо сейчас он об этом думать не собирался. Скорее – о том, чтобы ей понравилось.  
Да ей и нравилось, особенно когда вокруг царила подходящая для этого спокойная обстановка, приглушённый свет в комнате. И ничто не отвлекает, и будто ничто вокруг не существует – лишь полуобнажённые фигуры их двоих, изучающих друг друга.  
В какой-то момент она просто толкнула его на спину, на кровать. В меру осторожно, но так, чтоб понял её намерения.  
Хэйтем усмехнулся и приложил все усилия. Он ласкал её тело, поддразнивая. У них была вся ночь впереди, если ничто и никто не помешает.  
И не помешало. Не посмело. Над ним торжествовала красивая женщина, а он только и рад был.  
Они постепенно подходили к завершающей точке. И оба были довольны друг другом. И никакого смысла не было сдерживаться.  
Благо, что их никто не мог здесь услышать: таков был всплеск эмоций и… чего-то особенного, что сдерживать в себе было невозможно.  
Не хотелось анализировать, сравнивать с прошлым. Стоило просто наслаждаться этими минутами… и не менее приятными минутами после. Воистину близостью.

10.  
Время шло, и пока что доктор Бреннан не искала выход в родной мир. Это может подождать. А магистр Кенуэй даже не считал это возможным. И они изучали окрестности – и друг друга. В своё удовольствие.  
К счастью, на момент открытия портала из Смолленда Хэйтем с Темперанс были вполне одеты и вместе читали какой-то фолиант.  
Они обернулись и увидели двух женщин. Одна из них показалась смутно знакомой.  
– Что-то случилось? – это доктор.  
– Очень нужна ваша помощь, – Маргит помнила, что эти двое должны её узнать.  
– А, ваше величество! Простите, – Темперанс и впрямь вспомнила королеву-мать. – Чем можем быть полезны?  
– Наш мир хотят уничтожить Предтечи.  
– Уничтожить или пересоздать? – уточнил Хэйтем.  
– А есть разница?  
– Но королеву уже попытались уничтожить, – вступила Рина.  
– Разница есть. Обычно та часть Предтеч, что покровительствует нашему Ордену, запускает конец света, чтоб из возникшего хаоса люди построили новый порядок. Но ваш мир, как я понял, особый. Он придуман одним человеком, так?  
– Да, – кивнула Маргит. – И это моя дочь, та, которую я вам представляла, сейчас она в безопасности. И, стало быть, мир хотели уничтожить.  
– С её кончиной… простите, ваше величество… да, наверно, исчезло бы полностью всё. Это не по-тамплиерски – ломать отлично работающую систему с полным порядком!  
– И не по-человечески – отнимать столько жизней, – снова вступила Бреннан.  
– А по-человечески Предтечи и не могут, – заметил Хэйтем, – поскольку людьми не являются. Похоже, однако, что их план уже провалился.  
– К счастью, Яна бессмертна и сейчас в своём родном мире, – отозвалась Маргит.  
– Бессмертна? – у Бреннан в голове не укладывалось.  
– Именно, – кивнула Рина. – Она, как автор, меня сделала бессмертной, а я, в свою очередь, её, когда привела в этот мир. Маги-хранители в этом мире бессмертны.  
– Ладно, примем как данность. Мы-то чем можем быть полезны?  
– У нас есть артефакт, который способен вызвать конец света. Возможно, вы можете его уничтожить.  
– Именно мы? – удивилась Бреннан.  
– Именно я, Темперанс, поскольку уже имел дело с подобным. Попробую.  
– Артефакт я продемонстрирую в Управлении. Пойдёмте, время не ждёт! – Рина была резковата.  
Кенуэй и Бреннан тоже понимали, что времени терять нельзя. Хотя доктор и беспокоилась:  
– А каков риск? Уничтожать такие штуки… это не звучит как что-то, что проделываешь каждый день.  
– Сделаю что должен, – отрубил Хэйтем.  
Переход был таким же незаметным. Рина устроила в управлении импровизированное совещание с главами отделов, куда пригласила и Хэйтема с Бреннан.

Эльза тем временем обнимала сестричку, жалела.  
– Спасибо, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Н-нашим г-говорить буд-дем?  
«Я тебя уберечь просто хотела».  
«А вот я тебя не смогла».  
– О чём говорить?  
«Не бери в голову, родная».  
– О п-проис-сшедшем, – ответила Янка. – Д-думаю, с-сестрёнка тоже должна з-знать…  
– Увидимся – решим. Ты не напрягайся, не говори вслух…  
«Да, сейчас более важно помочь тебе, золотце».  
Янка кивнула.  
«Придётся, наверно, тебе рассказывать, родная».  
«Расскажу, как увижу. Надеюсь, их не сильно это проклятье затронуло».  
«Сюда не проникло, Эльзочка, не беспокойся. А вот и сестрёнка!» – и помахала.  
Похоже, Анна не сразу узнала Янку – лицо у той было немного перекошено, а под глазами – тёмные круги. Хотя давно должно было пройти.  
Анна пришла в ужас и, едва не плача, стала обнимать сестрёнку.  
– Т-теперь в-всё в п-порядке, – тихо проговорила Янка, обнимая младшую в ответ. И немного виновато взглянула на Эльзу. А той казалось, что в порядке ну очень далеко не всё. Только верить не хотелось. Однако Эльза подтвердила опасения, рассказав о случившемся. Выходило, что у всех всё прошло, а вот у Янки никак.  
– П-постепенно п-пройдёт, – заверила королева. – К-контуз-зии д-долго леч-чатся.  
– Хорошо бы так, – Анна стиснула руки, переглядываясь с Эльзой. Та ведь видела куда дальше вглубь.  
Во всяком случае, под раздачу попала Янка, других даже пальцем не тронули.  
– А ты-то зачем туда пошла? – ужасалась Анна. – В эту жуткую толпу…  
– С-сама н-не з-знаю, – авторша пожала плечами. – Хот-телось ув-видеть в-все масштабы… к-катастроф-фы…  
– Спасти она всех хотела, – вздохнула Эльза. – Как всегда. И вся агрессия… – чуть не заплакала, – вся – на нашу Яночку!  
– З-знать б-бы, к-кому это н-надо, – зло пробубнила Янка, гладя принцессу и прижимая к себе.  
– Так уже ж вроде поняли… Интересно, меня хватит на то, чтобы заморозить Предтеч?  
– Н-ни у к-кого не х-хватит. П-прошу, родная, т-тебе л-лучше не х-ходить. М-мои… н-наши д-друзья с-справ-вятся…  
– Хорошо, я подле тебя останусь. А этим тварям посылаю луч ненависти!  
– Я т-тоже п-попробую.  
– Ты магию свою проверяла? – совсем кстати спросила Анна.  
– Т-ты д-думаешь, ч-что…  
– Они бы мечтали тебя обессилить. Проверь, сестричка…  
– П-пойдёмте в б-безопас-сное м-место, чтобы н-не навред-дить людям, – Янка поднялась с места.  
Сёстры дошли до дальнего уголка сада.  
– Лучше в г-горы…  
– Тогда я телепортирую, – заверила Эльза.  
– Д-давай я п-попробую? – Силы у Янки никуда не делись, вернее, их не успели забрать. Миг – и девчонки оказались на Северной горе.  
– Работает! Отлично! – обрадовалась Анна.  
– Д-да! – старшая тоже была рада и немного поёжилась.  
«Моё любимое место здесь, золотце. Ведь этот дворец сделала моя любимая сестрёнка!»  
«Пусть оно придаст нам сил!»  
«Это будет, родная. Возвращаемся?»  
– Возв…воз-звращаем-мся? – эти заикания стали сильнее, что обеспокоило принцессу. По счастью, Тони лично сунул подруге в карман склянку со своей сывороткой перед её отбытием. А Янка совсем про лекарство забыла.  
– Выпей, Яночка! Скорее!  
Авторша последовала совету Эльзы и опрокинула половину пузырька в себя. И поморщилась было от горечи, пока кто-то из девчонок не сунул ей в руки бутылку с водой: запей, мол. Сёстры с тревогой вглядывались в её лицо.  
Лекарство постепенно действовало, и Янка начала приобретать свои привычные черты, что были до покушения. Неужели они победили? Или хотя бы сделали к этому шаг…  
В голове просветлело, и заикание прошло.  
– Неужели я такой… склерозник? – Янка закрыла лицо рукой. – Совершенно забыла про сыворотку! Спасибо, сестрёнки!  
– Мы же тебя любим! Разве же мы бы это так оставили?  
– Я вас обожаю! – Янка приобняла обеих. Они были уже в королевском дворце.  
– А уж мы тебя как!  
Тут Янку кто-то маленький чуть не сшиб с ног.  
– Это ж кто ещё…  
Оказалось, что Ингрид. Ездила с отцом куда-то далеко. Вот и хорошо, страшного не видела. И жутко устала. Анна ушла с ней, а Янка с принцессой к себе.  
– Завтра свяжемся с мамой и узнаем, как дела, – проговорила Янка, взяв сестрёнку за руки.  
– Да. Сейчас только отдыхать и отдыхать, родная. Боже, Яночка, я едва тебя не потеряла…  
– Я же бессмертна, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку и прижала к себе.  
– Но это было… близко… – Эльза даже сейчас вся дрожала.  
– Странно, родная, что кольчуга не защитила от пули, – Янка гладила сестрёнку, пытаясь унять её дрожь, и целовала.  
– Враг предвидел всё… кроме сыворотки, солнышко…  
– Да, родная. Спасибо, что напомнили.  
– Сердце подсказало…  
– Спасибо! – Янка ещё крепче обняла сестрёнку. – Этот случай ещё больше сплотит нас всех!  
– Конечно, милая!  
Они постояли ещё, обнявшись.  
– Устала, родная? Давай я тебя устрою?  
– Давай уж лучше я тебя?  
– Хорошо, родная!  
Как всегда, Эльза долго сидела рядом с Янкой, держа её за руку.  
– Ты тоже ложись, золотце! – Янка обняла сестрёнку за шею и поцеловала. – Хороших снов, родная!  
«Я больше всего за тебя боялась».  
«Только я за тебя ещё больше».  
– И тебе, золотко!  
Старшая вскоре уснула.

11.  
Как и собиралась, Янка мысленно связалась с мамой и спросила, как дела.  
Дела были в процессе. Очень сильно в процессе.  
«Что с Предтечами или как там их? Меня там не надо?»  
«Ты пока отдыхай. Осталось немного, главное, чтобы прокатил обман».  
«Не… поняла. Какой обман? Вы там чего, двойника моего сотворили?» – Янка мысленно заржала.  
«Всё посложнее. Теоретически перезапуск мира – это тот из планов Предтеч, который поддерживают тамплиеры. Чтобы потом им легче было навести порядок. Но миры-то бывают разные, в нашем с порядком и единовластием – «пастухом для стада» – всё и так отлично. Хэйтем Кенуэй это знает и в решающий момент должен натянуть нос Предтечам».  
«Офигеть! Прости, сестрёнка, если слышишь. Ну, если мои Силы будут нужны, зови».  
«Пока что тут вопрос не магии, а чистой рациональности и хладнокровия. Держись там».  
«Сюда, слава Богу, эта зараза не проникла, тут всё спокойно. Спасибо».  
Янка оглянулась на сестричек, те ждали объяснений. Изложила им, как сама поняла.  
– Вот так вот, девчонки, – закончила рассказ Янка.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Рина собрала в малом актовом зале Управления всех руководителей отделов. Когда все разместились в ярко освещённом зале, она вышла к трибуне и начала:  
– Господа! Наш мир оказался в смертельной опасности. Недавнее всеобщее помешательство и прямая атака на её величество говорят сами за себя. Для ясности дела я предлагаю вам выслушать человека, который может пролить свет на то зло, что нам грозит.  
Человек выглядел абсолютно спокойным и хладнокровным. Хотя присутствующие маги знали, чего ему это стоило.  
– Хэйтем Кенуэй, магистр ордена тамплиеров. Определённые силы хотят перезапустить ваш мир и на обломках построить свой. Но мне убедительно доказали, что Смолленд и так организован идеально. Поэтому я присоединяюсь к тем, кто поклялся перезапуска не допустить. Однако же Предтечи будут считать меня союзником, поскольку обычно подобные планы получают полную поддержку Ордена. И этим нам надо воспользоваться.  
Рина поняла так, что Хэйтем берёт на себя роль агента под прикрытием. И кивнула, разгадав его план.  
– А… где теперь её величество? – спросил кто-то с первых рядов.  
– Лечится в том мире, где родилась.  
Известие всех успокоило.  
– А теперь позвольте продолжать, – Рина окинула присутствующих взглядом. – Артефакт, который всё вызвал, находится здесь. Тот, кто активирует его, по идее запустит конец света. Запустил бы, если бы её величество удалось устранить. Надеемся, эти Предтечи не знают, что покушение не удалось.  
– Госпожа Волконская, можем ли мы взглянуть на артефакт? – спросил кто-то из Хранителей. – Или это совершенно секретная информация?  
– Из моих рук и очень осторожно.  
Из присутствующих больше всего голова шла кругом у доктора Бреннан. Она будто попала на собрание оккультного общества… искренне верящего во всё это. Придётся тоже поверить – за последние дни она всякого насмотрелась…  
Это что-то представляло собой прибор, эдакую портативную машину времени, с делениями и какими-то знаками. Капсула с веществом, вызвавшим массовое помешательство и едва не убившим Янку, сейчас была пуста.  
– Артефакт пока в спящем состоянии, я прав? – из толпы вдруг вылез вездесущий журналюга, неизвестно как затесавшийся на закрытое совещание.  
– Правы. Только выйдите из зала, уважаемый представитель прессы.  
Рина кивнула начальнику безопасности и тихо спросила, кто пустил прессу.  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Стереть ему всю память про это совещание и уничтожить всё, что он успел заснять или записать! Это секретная информация!  
Так и сделали. Население и без того в панике, ещё шума в СМИ не хватало!  
Журналист стоял на улице и искренне не понимал, что он делает в это время суток у здания Управления, потом отряхнулся и отправился восвояси.  
А время не терпело. Стоило как можно скорее выйти на площадь и провести обманный запуск. Без вещества действие артефакта было не тем, которое предполагалось изначально. А при живой королеве – тем более. Так что главное – спектакль.  
Яркий свет залил всё вокруг. Потом так же потух, как и загорелся.  
От артефакта остались одни осколки. И только Кенуэй, с окровавленной рукой, упал как подкошенный.

Сёстры ждали известий. Вскоре Маргит сама позвала:  
«Янка, а вот теперь ты тут позарез нужна! Враг изгнан, а вот последствия…»  
«Иду!»  
Последние несколько дней были для девчонок самыми счастливыми. Если бы только не тревога за всех и вся…  
– Пора возвращаться в Смолленд, сестрёнки.  
В замке, в гостевых покоях, они застали грустную картину. Хэйтем Кенуэй лежал без движения, его обычно смуглое лицо сейчас было бледным, как слоновая кость. У его постели сидела доктор Бреннан, держала его за руку и не скрывала слёз.  
Янка ни о чём не спрашивала. Сердце тамплиера почти не билось, поэтому пришлось изобразить дефибриллятор, благо возможности позволяли. Перед этим Янка попросила всех отойти.  
Бреннан смотрела на неё так, будто сейчас была готова поверить во что угодно.  
Электрические заряды, синими молниями вырывавшиеся из Янкиных рук, способные свалить буйвола, привели Хэйтема в чувство.  
– Я ещё жив? – только и смог он выговорить. Видимо, знал, на что пошёл.  
«Это не очень надолго, – зашептала Маргит мысленно. – Его убивает то же, что должно было убить тебя. Тот же артефакт, вернее, последствия его уничтожения. А он всего лишь человек…»  
«Что делать с артефактом? Нужна реморализация! И чем скорее, тем лучше!»  
– Да, мистер… Кенуэй, – сухо проговорила королева.  
«Артефакт уничтожен, забудь о нём. Его действие на наш народ уже практически сошло на нет. А Хэйтему сейчас немного другое нужно. Спасибо, что пробудила его, можешь влить пару капель сыворотки, а дальше дело за его возлюбленной».  
Янка глянула на Тони, потом снова обернулась к тамплиеру:  
– Вот, выпейте это! – и протянула ему склянку с сывороткой. – Выпейте всё до конца. Это что-то… навроде мёртвой воды, как в сказках, или живой… или вместе всё сразу…  
С трудом, но он поднял руку. Донёс склянку до рта и осушил до дна.  
– Ваше величество, – раздался возглас Темперанс, – теперь он выживет?  
– А вот сейчас, – ответила за дочь Маргит, – всё зависит от ваших чувств к нему.  
– Мы вас оставим вдвоём, – улыбнулась им Янка и сделала знак друзьям покинуть помещение. – Звоните, если что. На тумбочках – внутренние телефоны.

Все вышли. Темперанс склонилась над Хэйтемом. То, что ей сейчас сказали, звучало дико и нерационально. Супер-лекарства – одно дело, но.… Впрочем, сейчас она понимала людей, готовых на что угодно, лишь бы не умер любимый человек.  
Любимый?.. Нет, над вывертами своего подсознания ей сейчас некогда было раздумывать. Она просто сделала то, что могла. Потянулась к его губам.  
Хэйтем принял её поцелуй, который начал действовать как целебный. И потихоньку возвращал его силы в норму.

А в кабинете Янка проговорила:  
– Может, надо было сказать, что я пример действия такого лекарства? Что я бы давно коньки отбросила, если бы не сыворотка? Похоже, доктор Бреннан мне не поверила.  
– В сыворотку поверила, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Её больше удивило, что кроме крутого новейшего лекарства понадобится что-то ещё. Из сферы, которая для неё тёмный лес. По этому лесу она только ещё делает первые шаги и постоянно накалывает ноги о сучки…  
– Мам, знаешь, любовь творит чудеса не меньшие, чем крутое лекарство! – промолвила её величество и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Я знаю, ты знаешь, Эльза и вся наша семья… И если бы речь шла о её родителях или брате – доктор Бреннан тоже так бы не удивлялась. С мужчинами у неё всё сложнее…  
– Ну что ж, пусть начинает свой жизненный путь на этом поприще, если, конечно, Кенуэй ответит ей взаимностью, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Уже давно ответил, они, пардон, живут вместе, вопрос скорее в осознании разницы между «просто так встречаться» и настоящими чувствами…  
– Наверно, я про это, просто не так выразилась, – покраснела Янка.  
– Теперь разберутся, куда денутся.  
– А… что за артефакт-то был? Картинки хоть не сохранилось? – полюбопытствовала авторша, потирая ногу, которую отсидела.  
– Вот тебе мысленная. Там адская машинка целая…  
Янка, словив картинку, присвистнула.  
– Круто!  
– Не то слово. Хэйтем её в руке раскрошил.  
Янка долго молчала, потом проникновенно сказала:  
– Спасибо вам всем! Вы, получается, спасли весь мир!  
– Весь твой прекрасный, волшебный мир, Яночка!  
Слов больше не было.  
– Простите, – это были слёзы благодарности.  
– За что, милая?  
– За эту… маленькую слабость с моей стороны.  
– Ты ж разве по своей вине?  
– Да нет, – слабо улыбнулась она. – И спасибо, за то, что вы все есть!  
– Были, есть и будем! Все-все!  
Янка по очереди переобнималась со всеми друзьями и близкими. 

– Выходи за меня замуж, – заявил тем временем доктору Бреннан пришедший в себя магистр Кенуэй.  
Та только глазами захлопала:  
– Тебе что, правда, это надо? Это разве что-нибудь меняет вообще?  
– Может, и не меняет, но, возможно, нам так будет легче. Тебе решать, конечно.  
– Меня и как есть всё устраивает. Моя верность штампом в паспорте никак не определяется, твоя, уверена, тоже. Детей мы пока не планируем, да и общественного мнения бояться не стоит.  
– А мне, если это возможно, стоит переселиться в твоё время, как я понял, потому что в моём времени ты просто не выживешь, – проговорил Хэйтем. – И что это за чудесное снадобье?  
– Выжить-то выживу, я ж антрополог, но спасибо, я ценю. Надо, кстати, и правда возвращаться, я по всем соскучилась и работы полно, и я помогу тебе вписаться. Надеюсь, её величество поможет с документами. А вот состав снадобья потом надо бы узнать у местных специалистов. Тут просто куда как более продвинутые технологии, по крайней мере, некоторые, нежели в моём мире. Уверена, именно это лекарство поставило тебя на ноги. Всё остальное лирика…  
– Может, потому, что наука не распыляется на посторонние вещи, а разрабатывает жизненно необходимые линии? – поинтересовался Хэйтем, сам удивляясь новым словечкам.  
– Правильные отрасли спонсируют, – кивнула Темперанс. Об этом говорить было куда как проще, чем о чувствах. – И не распыляют деньги на космические разработки. Похоже, её величество не в восторге от космических технологий.  
– Я пока даже не понимаю, о чём ты.  
– Не обращай внимания. В моём мире люди летают к звёздам и вбухивают громадные деньги в развитие отрасли.  
– И как, долетели?  
– Пока до Луны добрались.  
– Неслабо. Но я понимаю, почему ты ставишь вопрос так. От Луны, насколько я понимаю, практической пользы пока не очень. Только если со временем, когда правда будет можно послать туда колонистов. А ты смотришь с той стороны, чтоб к тебе на стол попадало как можно меньше пациентов.  
– Я человек призёмлённый и мыслю фактами.  
– Ты мыслишь, переживая за каждого отдельного человека. А не за какие-то глобальные проекты, которые ещё неизвестно во что выльются.  
– Ну, так и отдельные люди не заслуживают разве человеческого отношения и качественной медицины? А остальное, возможно, будет, когда-нибудь.  
– Ты что в позу встала-то, я тебя понимаю и поддерживаю! На самом деле каждый бьётся на своём фронте. Просто кто-то должен это всё направлять и всем этим грамотно руководить. И лучше один человек.  
– Да я не вставала в позу, дорогой мой. Пошли уже к остальным. Ты, я вижу, уже окончательно ожил.  
Он чуть-чуть усмехнулся, отметив обращение. Ладно, дискуссия о единовластии подождёт, да и с разницей во взглядах на брак тоже будет ясно.

Компания разом оглянулась на двери, в которых появились Хэйтем с Бреннан. Тамплиер выглядел более живым, чем когда его узрела Янка.  
– С выздоровлением.  
«Тони, твоё лекарство творит чудеса».  
«Не только оно, подозреваю. Но рад».  
– Благодарю за помощь, ваше величество, – Хэйтем бывал при дворах, у него это звучало органично.  
Бреннан же просто сказала «спасибо». Хотя очень хотелось разузнать состав панацеи.  
Янка подмигнула своему рыцарю, а он не спешил выдавать секрет своего снадобья: коммерческая тайна всё-таки. Или не столько коммерческая, сколько… в общем, понятно.  
– Я рада, – слегка кивнула её величество. – Вы помогли спасти мой мир, да вы, кстати, и спасли. Все.  
– Тоже рады были помочь. И, если что, не будем более утомлять своим присутствием.  
– Хэйтем, это ты помог, я же ничего не сделала!  
– Если только для меня.  
«Лучше бы, конечно, дать им рецепт, но некоторых ингредиентов у них просто нет», – передала Янка для Тони.  
– Благодарю вас от имени своего мира! – несколько торжественно произнесла её величество.  
«Рецепт не стоит, так поделимся, вручи в награду».  
– Меня, повторяю, не за что, – повела плечом Бреннан, – но рада, что никто не пострадал.  
Янка приняла у рыцаря пузырёк и протянула тамплиеру:  
– Понимаю, это для вас будет слишком мало, но это снадобье – единственная бесценная вещь в нашем мире. Оно залечит любую вашу рану в считанные минуты.  
– Благодарю, ваше величество, – поклонился Хэйтем спрятал склянку на груди.  
– Благодарю, это и вправду бесценно, – промолвила и Темперанс.  
– Ну и бывайте тут по вашему желанию, а гостеприимство по высшему разряду я вам гарантирую! Касается вас обоих!  
– Ещё раз огромное спасибо!  
– И ещё! – Янка сделала останавливающий жест рукой. – Подойдите, Хэйтем.  
– Да, к вашим услугам.  
– Опуститесь на колено, – приказала королева и в руках её появился меч. После торжественного обряда Янка громко проговорила: – Поднимитесь, сэр Хэйтем Кенуэй! За неоценимую помощь нарекаю вас рыцарем! – и протянула ему оружие.  
Залюбовались все. Даже Бреннан, которая не могла относиться к таким вещам серьёзно. Ей всё казалось, что это какой-то реконструкторский клуб. Но не только для присутствующих, но и для Хэйтема это была реальность и большая честь. И он знал, как отвечать по церемониалу, и как же ему шло!  
К тому же Янка просто так не разбрасывалась такими значительными званиями: рыцарями становились достойные, сделавшие огромный вклад в королевство. Рине она тоже в своё время сделала что-то навроде рыцарского звания, но для дам. И вслед королева протянула новому рыцарю патент на звание.  
Он склонил голову – ценил оказанную честь.  
– Теперь я вправе настаивать на совместном торжественном обеде в вашу честь!  
– Как же мы можем отказать!  
Вся церемония проходила в тесной компании. Потом этой же компанией прошли в залу, где был накрыт роскошный обед. Все наконец-то отдыхали от пережитого.  
Янка как бы снова переродилась и уже не считала мелкие неурядицы чем-то значительным. Она знала, что рядом с ней люди, которые её любят и всегда подставят плечо. А поныть? Это только в своих личных покоях, вдали от всех. Может, даже и поделиться с родной душой. И послала сестрёнке огромную волну любви и нежности.  
Эльза отвечала тем же. Это вечное, это навсегда.  
«Люблю всех вас!» – передала Янка тем, кто мог принять.  
Остальным просто улыбнулась.  
«Интересно, какого они обо мне мнения?» – хитро подмигнула сестрёнке и маме королева.  
«Так загляни и проверь!» – подмигнула мама в ответ.  
Янка «узрела» что-то неопределённое только. Скрывают свои эмоции?  
«Да, они оба очень сдержанные, хотя ей труднее. Но уже одно то, что он счёл твой мир идеальным… Тамплиеры ведь жизни кладут за идеальное мироустройство…»  
«Ну, тогда всё отлично! Ты-то во мне изменения видишь? Сестрёнка?»  
«Вижу, очень рада! Больше не придётся мне огорчаться, когда ты переживаешь по пустякам и возводишь на себя напраслину! Это же так больно слышать!»  
«Просто это мы можем переживать и вдвоём, родная, в наших покоях только, чтобы никто не видел. Мам, мы все этот мир идеальным делали, не забывай и про свой вклад тоже».  
«Вклад общий. Но ты же хотела знать мнение о тебе…»  
«Наедине с тобой мне тоже бывает больно это слушать, Яночка. Давай уж только если тебе совсем невмоготу».  
«Хорошо, золотце».  
«Я так рада, что ты это перерастаешь! Я и в дальнейшем помогу!»  
«Последние события, родная, заставили меня пересмотреть свои взгляды».  
«Слишком высокая цена, конечно…»  
«Это верно… но иногда это и перерождает».  
«То, что нас не убивает… это понятно. Но настрадалась ты, Яночка…»  
«Куда же деваться, родная?»  
«Хорошо ещё, что всё обошлось!»  
«Благодаря вам».  
«А как иначе, солнышко?»  
С сестрёнкой они ещё наговорятся, у себя в покоях, наобнимаются хоть до утра.  
«Люблю тебя».  
«Я тебя больше!»  
Янка тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.

12.  
После обеда гости убыли в свой мир. Точнее, домой к Темперанс. А остальные вернулись в кабинет.  
Обсудить уроки этой ситуации… и вообще всё.  
– Мам, ты Базилио отпустила уже? – вспомнила про котяру Янка и покраснела от стыда.  
– Блин, забыла совсем про него! До того ли тут было…  
Янка позвонила начальнику стражи и приказала выпустить кота из заключения. И приказала также принести сметаны. Много. Огромную миску.  
Базилио пришёл понурый. Слухи до него дошли такие дикие, что он чуть было не поверил – стал причиной гибели вообще всего.  
– Иди сюда! – позвала его королева. Котяра прилёг у ног её величества, и вскоре Янка уже начёсывала у него за ухом. Тут присоединились и остальные.  
«Риш, прости, что с котярой так вышло».  
«А почему я?»  
Кот мурчал и поглядывал на всех – что, правда не сердитесь? Маргит пододвинула ему миску.  
«Ну как? Твой брат ведь сделал Василия таким, каков он теперь – то есть волшебным».  
А сметане Базилио обрадовался вообще безумно.  
– Да мы и не сердились, Базилио, – ответила за всех королева. – Ты не знал, что в сундуке.  
«А, в этом смысле? Да ну, без него скучно было бы…»  
– Но должен был я додуматься, что не стоит хватать что попало и всё подряд…  
– Ладно, не парься, всё уже позади! – успокоила котяру Янка. – Я сейчас.  
Вслед ей устремились несколько пар глаз в беспокойстве, однако её величество поступила проще – открыла дверь с ноги, и, обернувшись, лукаво улыбнулась.  
Все взирали недоумённо.  
«Маман, просто зов природы. Шоколаду захватить по дороге?»  
«Тащи на всех!»  
Вскоре Янка вернулась довольная и с целой тележкой вкусняшек. Хватит на всех.  
– Налетайте!  
Народ дважды себя просить не заставил. Благо торжественная часть давно закончилась.  
– Теперь дадим дорогу молодым магам? – Янка оглядела друзей.  
– Ты о чём? – удивилась мама.  
– Ну, подрастает новое поколение Хранителей, – объяснила Янка. – У Дарьи, У Нади, у Алиски, наконец. Да и наша с тобой племяшка, Эльзочка. Мы просто должны помочь им разогнаться и поддерживать их впоследствии во всех их светлых начинаниях. Или я не права?  
– Конечно, обязаны. Но им ещё долго расти…  
– Обучим, поможем, наставим на верный путь! – Янка допила чай.  
На это, безусловно, были готовы все.  
– Теперь наступили спокойные времена, когда можем полностью стать наставниками.  
– Надеемся, что так. После такого-то…  
– Вот-вот.  
Переговорили о многом. Это был долгосрочный план.  
Потом друзья разъехались, попрощавшись, а остальные разошлись по комнатам. Сестрёнки, конечно, к себе.  
– Больше я не дам поводов к беспокойству, и так заставила тебя плакать…  
– Я в любом случае обожаю тебя, Яночка!  
– Я тебя тоже! – и обняла так тепло, как могла.  
– И это никогда не изменится! На меня же даже то колдовство не подействовало. Даже на маму совсем ненадолго, а на меня вообще нет!  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, без памяти! Даже не представляю, что бы было, если бы тебя не было рядом! – тут Янка всхлипнула, но сдержалась.  
– Я тоже не могу и не хочу это представлять, Яночка!  
Вместо ответа Янка поцеловала сестрёнку, постояли так, обнявшись. Были только эмоции.  
Которым они позволили течь свободно, сквозь друг друга.  
– Надеюсь, больше таких катаклизмов не будет.  
– Мы каждый раз так говорим. Но это было… уж слишком ужасно.  
– Это точно. Ну, не так уж много мне и досталось, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– К счастью, иначе я бы не пережила. Но весь мир чуть не погиб…  
– Вот. И что я по сравнению с целым миром? Просто песчинка, – Янка гладила сестрёнку по голове. – Хотя я тебя понимаю, родная, ты для меня тоже целый мир. Но общий мир наш спасли, а это главное.  
– А, кстати, без тебя он бы тоже исчез. До последней песчинки.  
– Нам надо благодарить наших друзей, солнышко…  
– И родных.  
– Вот именно! Без мамы нас бы не было… А уж этого мира и подавно…  
– Да, милая.  
– Мы просто обязаны поблагодарить её.  
– Завтра скажем.  
– С котярой, конечно, не очень хорошо вышло, – смутилась Янка.  
– Да он уже перестал обижаться, не переживай, золотце!  
– Хорошо, родная. Тем более, ему столько сметаны выпало, как ни одному коту, – Янка тихо засмеялась.  
– Надеюсь, хоть плохо не станет, – засмеялась и Эльза.  
– Надо было ему таблеточку, от обжорства! – и сестрёнки вместе весело рассмеялись.  
– Знаешь, Яночка, что наша Анна сказала бы? Пожуёт травки особой – и всё пройдёт!  
– Только сколько ему травки той надо будет! – улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– Может, и немного…  
– Жаль, что он морковку не ест, как Свен! – девчонки рассмеялись ещё веселее.  
– Ничего, ещё что полезное найдём!  
– Ягодами накормить?  
– Давай завтра Анну спросим! Тут скорее капуста нужна…  
– Давай! Мы тут с тобой навеселимся, вообще до утра не уснём, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Устала?  
– Есть немножко, давай укладываться…  
– Давай отныне без грусти, ладно? – и пригладила волосы сестрёнке.  
– Конечно! – и поцеловала.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу и Янка устроила сестрёнку, закрыв одеялом.  
И сидела с ней, пока Эльза не уснула.  
«Доброй ночи, солнышко!» – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку на ночь.  
Потом сама легла.

Утром Янка бухнулась перед маман на колени и поцеловала руку.  
– Если бы не ты, то и мира этого не было бы!  
– Спасибо, – Маргит растрогалась и неловко попыталась пошутить: – Я старалась…  
– Ты создала три совершенства – нас с сестрёнками! И забудь свои ошибки в прошлом! Благодаря тебе мы живём, я вот этот мир создала, вы все помогли довести его до идеала! Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Не болей, не переживай, будь всегда счастлива – а что ещё матери надо?  
– Слушаю и повинуюсь! – и присела в глубоком реверансе.  
– Молодец!  
Вскоре подошла и сестрёнка. Маргит обняла и её.  
– Как говорится, – начала Яна, – один за всех и …  
– И навсегда!  
«Один за всех, и все за одного!» – и мысленно рассмеялась.  
«Да, милая!»  
– Жаль, третьей нашей сестрёнки нет, – вздохнула авторша.  
– Они ещё приедут, и не раз.  
– Наговоримся ещё! – Янка обняла близких. – Так, я Соне потом расскажу о недавних событиях… или она уже сама разузнала наверное.  
– Сама вряд ли. Наверно, не в подробностях…  
– Потом напишем. А пока – пусть всё будет безоблачно!  
– Конечно, пусть!

 

13.  
Янка долго думала, как начать письмо. Потом вспомнила: ноут-то почти накрылся, да и зачем доверяться технике, когда можно сразу мысленно настроиться на Сонину волну.  
Так Янка и сделала. Рассказала про недавний случай и особо отметила там роль Хэйтема и Бреннан.  
«Выходит, они и спасли этот мир», – была заключительная мысль.  
Они. Она тоже воспринимала их как одно целое, пусть действовал-то один Хэйтем.  
«А потом, Сонь, я сделала его рыцарем».  
Соня была поражена. И только жалела, что не осталось хотя бы фотографий с церемонии.  
Янка ухмыльнулась и передала картинки мысленно.  
«Красотища! Стенки обвешала бы!»  
Янка с сестрёнкой рассмеялись. Вот же ж человека проняло, а дружат с этой парой они, принцесса и королева. Ну или не то что дружат, но хорошо общаются.  
«Это, конечно, не «Симс-средневековье», но я чуяла, что Бреннан воспринимала сие как реконструкторство».  
«Норма для доктора Бреннан. Так и вижу её будто живую».  
«Но потом ей пришлось принять всё как данность: она же была свидетелем».  
«Не отвертишься, да».  
«И прости, что сразу не позвала тебя – слишком всё быстро случилось».  
«Понятное дело… Хорошо, что всё благополучно закончилось».  
«Да, это спасибо друзьям и родным. И сэру Кенуэю».  
«Рада за вас всех! Жаль, меня не было… Хотя не знаю, как бы и чем бы помогла. Но хоть повидать… не только вас».  
«Сонь, да не переживай. Не в последний же раз. Если они будут в моих краях, я тебя позову! Обязательно!»  
«Спасибо, буду рада! Так лучше, чем если я сама к ним заявлюсь, мол, приветик, это я вас познакомила!»  
«А давай! Ты же Вафельный Лекарь, тебе сейчас все порталы открыты».  
«Да нет, невежливо».  
«Тогда я позову и лично познакомлю , – пообещала Янка. – Или вы уже знакомы?»  
«Мельком. Я их довела до того святилища».  
«Ну вот, я вас и познакомлю. Скажу заодно, что ты их фанатка и поклонница.  
«Только чтоб правильно поняли».  
«Я объясню, как смогу, чтобы никого не задеть».  
«Буду признательна».  
Потом Янка пожелала узнать, какие новости у Сони:  
«Что-то у вас всё равно было за то время, что мы не виделись».  
«Да всё как обычно. Вчера очередному одиозному политику башку взорвали, усиленно выкидываем придурков за железный занавес, а микочек оттуда забираем к нам, путём всё».  
«Рада за вас. Вы ещё вашему министру здравоохранения башку сверните, которая у вас медицину губит. Она же ставленник Америки. Я иногда ловлю новости из вашего мира».  
«Разберёмся, это как раз просто. Сложнее, когда человек тебе дорог, а у тебя с ним идейные разногласия».  
«Ты про кого? У тебя кто-то из знакомых на другой стороне баррикад?»  
«Частично. Ты их не знаешь».  
«Жаль, конечно, что у вас такая катавасия происходит, Сонь».  
«У нас-то происходит нормальное очищение, но я считаю, что беспощадность не украшает. Только к себе и к совсем конченым мерзавцам. А вот ты как бы на моём месте поступила?»  
«Всех бюрократов – к стенке, однозначно. И так же всех, кто мешает жить людям и совершает геноцид нации».  
«Да я тебе вообще не про то. А про тех, к кому лично привязана, но у кого в голове вредная каша. Они даже искренне хотят работать на благо страны, но не согласны отказываться от некоторых эээээ… фишечек».  
«Ну, таких-то стоит попробовать переубедить, наверно. Вот если не получится, тогда тихонько мозги вправить».  
«Ну, не знаю, как ты работаешь, но когда я в мозгах ковыряюсь – человек потом теряет неповторимость. То, что делает его им и к нему притягивает. И вообще хотелось бы сознательных прозрений. Или самой, что ли, больше прощать, чтобы перестать распугивать сочувствующих».  
«Тогда убеждай словесно, агитируй, как ты это умеешь. Убеждением куда большего можно добиться, нежели магическим воздействием на мозги».  
«Ну, примером на мозги капать – дело хорошее, но долгое… Проще бить на «дорожишь нашими отношениями – не говори этого при мне, а то рыдать буду». А вообще, конечно, вон академик Павлов крыл Советскую власть последними словами, а Ленин всё равно давал ему денег, потому что молодому государству были нужны его исследования. Вот такой подход и надо пользовать».  
«Пробуй, Сонь. У тебя получится. Я верю!»  
«Ага, спасибо. Кстати, я же в любом случае действую неофициально, даже Юра не знает».  
«Вот и будет смотреться всё естественно, будто само собой происходит».  
«Да, пожалуй, ты права».  
«И в этом твоё преимущество, Сонь».  
«Наверно. Ладно, не буду больше отвлекать…»  
«Удачи тебе и счастливо, Сонь».  
«И вам с сестричкой всего наилучшего».  
«Спасибо».  
Янка некоторое время сидела, глядя в одну точку.  
– Прогуляемся?  
– Пошли, родная. Ты немножко перенапряглась от телепатии межмирной…

Когда сестрёнки проходили мимо столовой, Янка узрела там Дарка с супругой. Дарк выглядел и вёл себя как всегда, а вот с самой Надей было что-то не то. Мел – понятно, но кто пирожное копчёной колбасой закусывает?  
– Приятного аппетита!  
Надя только улыбнулась. Ей, судя по всему, было очень вкусно.  
Янка долго смотрела на подругу, потом как обухом по голове спросила:  
– Надь, ты чего, беременная?  
Та уставилась на королеву широко раскрытыми глазами. Потом задумалась, видимо, припоминая, как ощущалось в первый раз, и подсчитывая дни по женскому календарю.  
– Янка! Ну не сразу же про такие вещи спрашивать! – мама тоже обедала.  
А больше всех смутился Дарк. Они с Надей переглядывались – мол, хотели же всё распланировать, а вышло вот так…  
«Подкрепимся и мы, родная».  
– Ну а когда ещё спрашивать, мам? Я же вижу, хоть и не аппарат УЗИ!  
Подошедший официант принялся обслуживать её величество с принцессой.  
Эльза улыбалась, поглядывая на парочку.  
Дарк наконец произнёс:  
– А ведь я должен был увидеть первым… Прости, любимая.  
– Ты ж мальчика хотела, Надь? – тоже улыбнулась Янка. – А Дарк, может, другими делами занят был и не успел, – и подмигнула рыцарю.  
– Ну, мы оба хотели просто ещё раз попробовать… Но не успели подготовиться, а оно уже случилось…  
– Ну, говорят, так всегда резко случается, когда…– Янка не договорила, получив от маман бесконтактный пинок: мол, не за обедом же. – Простите, – и густо покраснела.  
«Эксперт, тоже мне», – мысленно хрюкнула Маргит.  
«Не эксперт, но рейтинги высокие мы с Соней одно время писали», – и ещё сильнее покраснела. Надя за столом еле сдерживала смех.  
«Если на то пошло, то резко случается, когда бросаешь предохраняться».  
А Дарк нежно целовал Надю, ловя её улыбку.  
«Да я про то же. Прости, сестрёнка».  
– Своим расскажешь, Надь? Мама твоя в восторге будет.  
– Расскажу, конечно. Ты ведь точнее любого теста констатируешь.  
Эльза, может, и смутилась, но улыбалась счастливо.  
– Ну, я в своё время у Дарьи «увидела». А у тебя конкретней смотреть надо.  
– Было бы здорово, если бы ты глянула.  
После обеда Янка взяла подругу за руку и «вгляделась» поглубже. Там проглядывала девочка. О чём Янка потом и сообщила.  
– Так что будет у Кассандры младшая сестричка.  
– Тоже замечательно! К счастью, Дарк вовсе не фанатично мечтает о сыне, мы просто хотели ещё одного ребёнка.  
– Ну вот вам и повод для радости, – с улыбкой ответила авторша.  
– Ещё бы!  
«А тебя, мам, я попрошу кое о чём, чего давно хотела».  
«Ну-ка, ну-ка, мне уже интересно!»  
– Избавь меня от огня! – Янка не заметила, как сказала это вслух.  
– Я периодически начинаю ломать голову над этой проблемой, но потом отвлекаюсь. И совсем забываю в такие моменты, когда мы с тобой могли бы об этом поговорить.  
– Сейчас подходящий момент или не стоит радость Надюхе портить?  
– Давай отойдём куда-нибудь…  
– От Эльзы я ничего утаивать не хочу – родные люди всё же, – проговорила авторша.  
– Я тоже не хочу, втроём отойдём. Просто чтоб людей не пугать и им не мешать.  
– Мама, а я смогу Яночке помочь?  
– Думаю, ещё как. Ну кто морозит лучше тебя?  
– Мы с Эльзочкой как раз гулять идти собирались, пока не наткнулись на интересные кулинарные эксперименты Нади, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Тогда продолжим прогулку. Как раз местечко выберем, чтоб разобраться с проблемой.  
– В горы прогуляемся? Где… меня завалило…  
– А разрыв между мирами там надёжно заделан?  
– Мы вместе с Риной заделывали, – напомнила Яна. – Думаю, она тоже помочь сможет…– и обернулась к Наде. Та мило общалась с мужем и только кивнула, когда Янка ей помахала.  
– Сейчас и Рину позовём. Ещё тогда собирались, когда в Эренделле говорили об этой проблеме.  
Янка просто позвонила подруге и договорилась о встрече. И передала смартфон маме: если её, Янку, замораживать, то трубка хоть целая останется.  
Рина пришла порталом. Вернее, телепортировалась.  
– Я готова! – королева оглядела близких людей.  
Те тоже переглянулись, готовясь к серьёзному волшебству.  
– На всякий случай попрощаемся? Хотя я верю в ваше магическое мастерство. Но вдруг кто-то помешает?  
– Да некому так-то…  
– Тогда ладно. Сестрёнка, помнишь, ты когда-то… заморозила Анне сердце? Сделай мне так же!  
– Ой… Ну ладно. Я буду очень осторожна, родная!  
– Тебя злить не надо? – старшая обняла сестру.  
– Нет. А то я испорчу что… и потом себе не прощу…  
– Я готова. Эльза?  
«Прости».  
«Ничего. Я должна».  
Очень осторожно принцесса начала делать то, о чём её попросили. Маргит с Риной тоже приготовились магичить. А Янка постепенно замерзала. Выглядело это жутко. Но было совершенно необходимо.  
Королева-мать с Риной взялись за дело. Тоже очень осторожно.  
Огонь постепенно убрали, не затрагивая Янкиной сущности. Эльза только грустно поглядывала на почти замороженную сестрёнку и ощущала весь холод. Наверно, думала она, так легче, если всё пополам…  
А потом она обняла королеву и стала отогревать, а Маргит с Риной отошли в сторонку.  
– Сразу не удалось убрать? – спрашивала Рина.  
– Да, вышло долго. Зато окончательно.  
– Столько лет так мучиться? – волшебница вздохнула. – Иногда я Янку вообще не понимаю. Мне кажется, она нарочно подставляет себя под удары.  
– Ой, – вздохнула Эльза, – ей просто было совершенно не до себя. Бедная…  
– Что уж теперь делать?  
– Да теперь уже всё должно быть хорошо, – заверила Маргит.  
– А… она не останется с холодным сердцем? – испугалась вдруг Рина. Она спросила тихонько, чтобы принцесса не услышала.  
– Нет. Мы её для этого слишком любим!  
Сама Янка уже оттаяла и резко вздохнула.  
– Как ты, родная? – Эльза не выпускала её из объятий.  
– Уже получше, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ.  
Мама подошла, обняла обеих.  
– Спасибо вам! – королева обняла и подругу. – А теперь можно услышать объяснения, мам? Ну, по поводу огня?  
– Вроде, ничего нового не расскажу. Даже маленькая ты была сильнее той Риммы. Она пыталась убить тебя огненной магией, раз уж не могла отнять твою. Я приняла удар на себя, но это пустило в тебе корни. Я не смогла убрать, прости меня ещё и за это…  
– Но иногда огонь мне помогал, а больше всё-таки вредил: я чуть не замёрзла в ледяном дворце, – вздохнула авторша. – Куда по глупости своей сбегала просто помёрзнуть. Да я на тебя и не злюсь, мам.  
– Хорошо, что мы наконец-то покончили и с этой проблемой, дочка!  
– Это верно.  
– Ян, ты от меня что-то скрываешь? – спросила вдруг Рина.  
– Думаю, Надюха лучше поведает, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да, это не наша тайна, – добавила Эльза тоже с улыбкой.  
Рина, кажется, всё поняла. Все вчетвером порталом переместились во дворец, и Рина умчалась «допрашивать» крестницу. Наши героини весело и добродушно рассмеялись.  
Сколько же ещё предстояло радости!  
– Спасибо вам! Эльзочка, не переживай из-за того, что… заморозила меня…  
– Это было жутко, родная. Но, главное, помогло!  
– Помогло, золотце. Я у тебя в долгу!  
– Ну зачем нам считаться, а сколько раз ты, солнышко, меня спасала!  
– Прости, родная. Я и не раз закрою тебя от зла! – и поцеловала.  
– И я, сколько придётся! – и поцеловала в ответ.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
– И тебя, мам, тоже закрою!  
– Ну что ты, это мать должна закрывать вас, мои девочки!  
– Пока у меня есть силы, это сделаю я. Да мне и в радость! И младшенькую нашу тоже не дам в обиду!  
– Ох ты ж геройская наша Яночка!  
– Ну, от кого у меня воинственность? – Янка обняла родных.


End file.
